The Golden Fox: The Light in the Darkness
by Nyce456
Summary: They came with the intent of destroying everything. The ones who stand in his way are the ones he seek. His goal, his dream, his power… the world will soon bear witness to his darkness, unless the 'Bear of the Light' can bring forth the dawn.
1. By Dawns Early Light

* * *

The Golden Fox: The Light in the Darkness

Chapter 1: By Dawns Early Light

Written By: Nyce456

_3 years later… Somewhere in Fire Country_

The darkest of nights, well… that's how some would describe it. For the few Light Shinobi, who were one a recon mission in Fire Country, would describe it to be much more. To the survivors, the night is filled with horror. Four of the remaining fifteen survivors found themselves running through a forest in hopes of salvation; salvation from the murderous men in black cloaks with red clouds.

"We have to get out of here! They're not normal shinobi, we can't deal with them." The younger green-haired girl of the bunch stated as tears were streaming down her porcelain cheeks.

The only remaining Jounin, Sakaro, who was bald sported a beard, and looked to be in his 30s couldn't agree with the girl more. The situation that they were in was very grim. He knew that this was going to be his last night alive. He only wished he could see his beautiful wife and two daugthers once more.

Skidding to a halt, the Jounin stopped. The three Chuunin remaining Chuunin stopped as well. A male by the name Tekka, who look to be no more than 19 years of age addressed the captain, "Sir…we're completely surrounded."

"I know. Well everyone…I don't know about you guys, but I'm not giving up till the very end. If they want my life they're going to have take it!"

The last shinobi, who was a female in her mid-20s, Zuki, who had a tribal symbol on her face smirked, "Damn right. Why don't you black cloak red cloud bastards come out!"

Soon enough, the group was surrounded by twenty-seven shinobi in the Akatsuki cloak. With a hood covering their face, no on could make them out. It didn't matter really, what mattered was trying to get out of here alive.

The remaining light nins readied their Kunai's in preparation for their last stand. The younger female of the group, was nervous to say the least. _"Okay Okani…you're 16, you never kissed a boy and you're about to die. This can't be real. No, I'm a shinobi of the Light, the strongest village in the world. I can't die here. I don't want to die here."_

One of the Akasuki Cloaked Shinobi stepped fourth. Focusing his gaze on Okani, he addressed the rest of the members of his group, "Kill the girl."

"_Amatsu Kenjutsu: Kamisori Ejji!"_

Was all anyone heard before slashes of Chakra tore through the Akatsuki shinobi. The one, who gave the order to kill the girl, avoided the technique. Jumping back to create distance between himself and the remaining Light nins. He glanced up to see the source of the attack.

Standing on the branch of a tree, dressed in a blue spandex body suit, with the chest area covered by a familiar black vest and the light headband wrapped around the bicep, the group only knew of two people capable of that jutsu. One was their Karikage and the other was an heir to the Minashu Clan. It didn't take long for the wind to stop and when it did, the face that was covered revealed familiar emerald eyes to the shinobi from the Light.

"Hayami-san!" Okani shouted.

The cloaked enemy narrowed his eyes under his hood. He could not take his chances with this girl, she quickly dispatched all 26 of his minions. _"This girl is dangerous. I have too…"_

Before he could finish his thoughts, He found himself falling to the ground. _"How could she have moved that fast? I didn't even see when she moved."_

Slowly placing her sword back in its sheath, Hayami, who was now behind her enemy, slowly turned and walked up toward the man. Her intentions were to gather as much info from the man as she possibly could, which is why she left everyone alive. However, the shinobi had other intentions. Performing a hand sign to invoke a jutsu, the Akatsuki member blew himself up. Hayami noticed that he set off a chain reaction. All of the shinobi that she left alive did the same.

"_Geez…now I can't get any info from those guys. What the heck is going on here?"_

Okani ran up to the girl and embraced her, "Hayami-san! It is so good to see you! It's been what two-years since you left."

"It has Okani. I was actually heading back to Sun Country. I wanted to surprise Naruto-niisan before he woke. Well what matters is getting you guys to…" An explosion behind the group caused everyone to fall to the ground. Jumping up quickly, Hayami turned to the direction in which the explosion occurred.

"What the hell was that!" the captain of the group said with a bit of curiosity in his voice.

"We should head home captain" Okani's fear grabbed hold of her. She wanted nothing more than to get out of there. Hayami on the other hand couldn't place it, but something was off. Everything in her instincts was telling her to find out what was going on. Without hesitation, she took of in the direction of the explosion.

"Hayami!" yelling her name to come back was an exercise in futility. "Shit, she's going to get us all killed!" Refusing to leave her to her devices, the Jounin took off after her, the rest followed suit.

_On A cliff a few miles away…_

The aqua hair female in an Akatsuki cloak stood at the edge of the cliff watching all the battles transpire. "So it would seem that our soldiers are not equip to deal with someone of the Minashu's caliber. I wonder what master will think"

"It is of no consequence." Appearing next the women known as 'God's Angel' "I have completed my task. Jiraiya of the Sannin is no more."

"So what about those five heading towards him? Shall we extinguish their light?"

Shaking his head "Negative, besides they will be our messengers" Pein turned and walked away from Konan.

"and the message?"

Her words froze him in his tracks. Pausing for a second, Pein turned around slowly, "Dawn is approaching."

Looking up toward the Heavens, the day was slowly approaching. For this symbolized more than just day break, it symbolized the beginning of the end.

_23 minutes later…_

Hayami landed on the dirt patch. It wasn't evident that there was a battle here as . Being cautious, she drew her sword. Landing next to her were the rest of the group. Hayami saw a figure in the crater. Slowly, she started to approach. The group didn't follow the girl. Without reason, her sword fell from her hand.

Sakaro, the leader rushed to the girl's aid only to see what caused her to drop her sword. Looking down into the crater, he saw an old man with white hair barely clinging to life.

Jumping in the crater without hesitation, Hayami was now gazing at the man she recognized as Jiraiya. "Jiraiya-jiji, wake up Jiraiya-jiji."

"Ha..Hayami… is that you?"

A smile graced the girls face, "You're okay. Jiji, what happened? It doesn't matter save your strength I will take you to Konoha right now. We are only about 25 miles east right?"

Jiraiya stroked the girls cheek, "Don't bother, I'm dying. Besides…Tsunade has been notified. You sure did grow up... to bad you're not 18 yet."

"Jiji, no more jokes, I'm taking you home." Hayami was trying to hold back her tears but it was next to impossible.

"Hayami…don't worry, I'm on my way there."

"Jiji…Naruto-nii is going to hate you."

"I kno…I know." Jiraiya was struggling to catch his breath, it was apparent that he only had minutes to live.

"We will make sure you are okay Jiji."

"Tell Tsunade I'm sorry. Te..te..te..ll Naruto to summon Gamamikichi. I...I…"

Everyone watched as Jiraiya struggled to get out his last words. While he coughed up blood as he struggled to get the words out, Hayami gaze on the man who was a grand father to her. "What is it Jiji"

The words never escaped his lips. Jiraiya's battered body went limp in Hayami's arms.

Jiraiya, was dead.

Hayami pulled the sannin close to her chest while tears escaped her closed eyes.

_A few hours passed…_

It was morning and Hayami was still sitting with a dead Jiraiya in her arms. Sakaro tapped her on her shoulder, "Hayami, we should leave."

"I'm not leaving him"

Chosen his words carefully, "I don't mean leave him behind no, what I mean is we need to get out of here. We are in enemy territory."

"Too late" Zuki readied her Kunai as Leaf shinobi surrounded the group.

The rest of the group got into a defensive stance. "Light Shinobi stand down! We mean you no harm"

The group turned to see a black spike haired Jounin with peach fuzz on his jaw line. With the standard Leaf vest, matching the color of the Light Shinobi, Konohamaru stepped forth with his group.

"How can we trust you Leaf vermin?" Zuki asked.

"We are only here on Tsunade's request. We will be taking Jiraiya-sama body back to the village for a proper burial. Ranpu, Makeinu please retrieve the body."

Hayami drew her sword, "Konohamaru-niisan, I'm sorry but I will carry him back. Please, Notify Naruto-niisan immediately"

Konohamaru looked at the girl who gaze was focused on Jiraiya. "Okay. We should get a move on it. Makeinu, lead our guest to the village, I will escort Hayami back."

"Yes Sir!" Makeinu turned to the group, "Let's move everyone"

All left the scene except Konohamaru and Hayami. Konohamaru walked up to the girl and knelt next to her. When she looked up into his eyes, she broke down "Why Konohamaru-niisan? Who could have done this to Jiji?"

"I don't know, but we will find out and make who ever did this pay. Come on Hayami, we have to go."

Hayami didn't want to move but she knew she couldn't stay there forever. Picking Jiraiya's body up and throwing it over her shoulder, she nodded informing Konohamaru that she was ready. The two left the scene, the next stop was Konoha.

_Sunlight Village…_

It was your average morning in Light. The sun was shining and the Karikage was behind his desk filling out paper work involving mission request, shinobi promotions, etc.

"I really hate this part of the job. How does Gaara and oba-chan do it?" A bright idea formed, "I'll get this all done in no time! Kage-buushin no Jutsu" Twenty Naruto's appeared. "Okay guys, let's get this done!"

The group divided the papers and continued with the paper work. Suddenly, a shinobi busted through the doors, "Karikage-sama! I have startling news from the Leaf."

All looked up, "What is it? I'm busy."

"Of the 4 Teams we sent out on recon a few days ago, only four members have survived. It seems that they were attacked by Shinobi wearing Black Cloaks with Red Clouds."

"Akatsuki" Naruto eyes widened.

"What about the remaining members, are they alright?"

"It would seem that Hayami-sama was heading home when the group was under attack. She dispatched of all 27 Akatsuki."

"Twenty-seven?" Naruto said with a little shock _"Akatsuki is a group of Ten Shinobi. According to Sasuke, his ancestor, being the leader would make eleven. Something is off."_

"Okay why are they in Konoha and not here?"

Putting his head down, "Well sir, you see… Hayami and her group discovered Jiraiya of the Sannin beating to death."

Naruto eyes expanded. The proverbial knife had pierced his heart. Jiraiya, Ero-sennin, the man he thought of as a grandfather was dead.

In a low voice, "Leave"

"Sir…"

Naruto's voice elevated, "I SAID LEAVE!!"

The young shinobi wasted no time leaving Naruto behind. Naruto's teeth clenched together and his fist tightened. "Ero-sennin…"

The anger in his eyes was visible. Naruto wanted the person who did this. Knowing that Akatsuki was in the area, he suspected that one of them was involved. Wasting no time, Naruto rose from his seat.

The road only led to one place. He was going back to the place of his birth, he was going back home to Konoha.

_Konoha 3 hours later… _

Konohamaru, the Rokudaime in training, stood before Makato and Koharu. He had explained to them what he saw while heading towards the battle sight.

Koharu sighed, "Konohamaru, we will put you on the inactive list until further notice."

"What!! The hell you will old lady!"

"Konohamaru!" Makato yell silenced the boy. "We can't afford our future leader to die an untimely death. You have no authority; it has been decided by the council."

"We will see, Tsunade will not stan…"

"She was the one to approve of this" Koharu's words left the young Sarutobi in a state of shock. Without pause, He stormed out of the office and slammed the door behind him.

Konohamaru continued his trek down the corridor inside the Hokage tower. He was heading toward Tsunade's location to give her a piece of his mind when he heard a voice, "I guess they told you something that you didn't want to hear."

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Hanabi leaning against the wall. "They put me on the inactive list."

"I'm sure it's to protect you."

Narrowing his eyes, "I don't need to be protected. It's my job to protect this village. Besides, we have an enemy out there powerful enough to kill Jiraiya."

"True, but the decision has been made. Instead of being mad, use this time to train. Also, I wouldn't go complaining to Hokage-sama."

"And why not?"

Hanabi put her head down and in soft but serious tone, "She just lost one of her friends Konohamaru. How did you feel when you lost you're grandfather and your parents?"

Konohamaru was about to say something but stopped short. He knew the feeling all too well, she was going to need sometime. That much he knew. "Do you want to get something to eat?"

Hanabi shook her head, "We can't. All Jounin and Chuunin are to assemble at the meeting hall. I came to get you, let's go"

Konohamaru followed Hanabi as she led the way.

_Meeting Hall 40 minutes later…_

All Jounin and Chuunin in the village were assembled. Sitting on the left and right hand were Makato and Koharu. Tsunade entered the room with Shizune and slowly approached her seat at the center of the stage.

When Tsunade sat the group went silent. The Godaime addressed her subjects, "As you all may have heard, Jiraiya was killed. Our guest, Shinobi from the Village Hidden in the Sunlight, discovered his body earlier this morning"

A random Jounin yelled out, "Then they should be under surveillance, how are we to know that they weren't involved!"

"Jiraiya sent me a message before he died via one of his frogs. His frog has informed me that he was killed by an Akatsuki member who goes by Pein."

The Leaf Shinobi was well aware of Akatsuki.

"How do we deal with someone who's able to kill a shinobi of Jiraiya-sama's caliber?" A random female asked.

"I will be reassembling the 'Twenty Battalions'. Anyone is welcome to join but our goal will be the same, the complete and utter annihilation of Akatsuki." You are welcome to sign up or re-enlist. Once you sign up you will be grouped into teams and will be debriefed."

Tsunade rose from her seat, "We are on high alert. Shinobi, prepare yourself for what's to come." The Hokage stormed off leaving the members of the Leaf ninja force to ponder what she meant by those cryptic words.

Makeinu nudged Ranpu, "Yo, what does she mean by that?"

"She means be ready, a war is coming." Ranpu and Makeinu turned to see Hatake Kakashi standing on their left with his arms folded.

"A war?" Makeinu brow elevated slightly.

"Yes war. Jiraiya's death was a message to all Shinobi nations. We all must prepare for what is to come. I have business I need to tend to, later." Kakashi disappeared.

Off in the far corner Sasuke watched as Kakashi left. War was looming and he knew that it was time he acted now. Madara Uchiha… he would take that man down. It was time to put forth his plan in action. Without a word Sasuke left. Sakura who was standing by his side wondered where he went.

"_I wonder how Naruto is taking the news" _Sakura thoughts went to her former Teammate.

_Hokage Monument…_

Hayami stood on top of the head of the Sandaime looking off into the distant sun. Behind her was Okani, Sakaro, Tekka, and Zuki.

"Hayami, we should head back to Light."

"I'm not going back; I'm staying for the services. If you wish to return you can, but know Naruto-niisan will be here soon enough."

"Karikage-sama is coming?" Okani asked

"Yes. Jiraiya-sama meant a lot to Naruto-niisan and I know niisan, then you can almost be certain that we will be aligning with the Leaf. Jiraiya's death is more significant than any of you can comprehend. Akatsuki just opened pandora's box and what they've unleashed is a dangerous Golden Fox, but more importantly…" Hayami turned to the group with her Naiteki Reikon active, "They unleashed me!"

Hayami turned back toward the village. _"I will make sure that your death wasn't in vain Jiji."_

_Konoha 5 hours later…_

Night was approaching. The gates to the Leaf Village opened as shinobi from various villages allied to Konoha came to pay their respects. Shikamaru, Temari, and their 4 year old son entered the village, Followed by Rin, Sasame, Yumi, and Mai. The group was accompanied by a small brigade of Light Shinobi. Among the group, Naruto was not in sight. Ino, Chouji, Lee, and Neji landed before the group.

Ino and Chouji embraced Shikamaru, "It's good to see you Shikamaru"

"Likewise Chouji. Ino, you put on some weight I see… it looks good on you." Ino blushed.

"Thank you Shikamaru."

Neji interrupted the small talk, "Where is Naruto?"

Yumi answered, "Naruto left before us. He's been in the village for hours now"

Ino, Neji, Chouji, and Lee were all surprise to discover this. How did he enter the village undetected was what ran through all of their minds. Shikamaru shook his head, "Konoha is getting sloppy. Besides…" Shikamaru pointed toward the Hokage monument. Turning towad the monument, the group saw a figure in a black and orange cap standing on the Yondaime's head.

_Hokage Monument…_

Naruto was looking off into the distance. Hearing a familiar voice, "You enter my village without so much as a 'Hello', seeing as you've been here for the last 3hrs; I was expecting you to come seek me out."

"baachan… are you prepared for what's to come?"

"As much as I will ever be Naruto; Jiraiya left me a message…"

"I heard it all from Gamikichi. So Ero-sennin trained this Pein?"

Tsunade nodded, "This Pein isn't just any shinobi; he possesses the Rinnegan. Even you should be cautious when confronting him."

"I'm not going after Pein."

"You're not?" Tsunade didn't expect that from Naruto.

"No, I'm going after Uchiha Madara. In order to cut down a tree you don't start with the branches; you aim for the Trunk that supports it. I'm going after Madara to end this."

"Well looks like we have the same goals." Naruto glanced behind him to see his longtime rival Uchiha Sasuke.

"I don't think that is wise" Kakashi appeared next to Tsunade reading his book.

"He's right you know."

Naruto watched as Sakura land next to Tsunade. With a smirk on his face, "So it seems like all of squad 7 is here. Kakashi, I'm going after Madara, that's all there is to it."

"Naruto you will be doing what Akatsuki wants. Did you forget what you carry? This isn't Aisu."

"I'm well aware of that. Which is why I request that your Hokage grant me a small contingent of her finest shinobi, of my request?"

Tsunade narrowed her eyes in out of curiosity, "What are you planning Naruto?"

"I'm planning on eliminating Akatsuki. So what do you say?" Naruto waited for an answer.

"Who do you have in mind?"

"They're all here. Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi. After Jiraiya's funeral I will be back in two weeks. Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi be ready by then."

Naruto left in a burst of light. Tsunade shook her head, "I didn't even give approval. It is of no matter, we will prepare for Akatsuki but for now… prepare to say goodbye to one of the greatest shinobi I've ever known let's head back to the village."

_Konoha 10pm…_

Hayami was sitting on the roof of the Uchiha compound. She hugged her knees as tight as she could, while trying to forget what she saw nearly 17 hours ago. She heard that Naruto was in the village but she was certain that he was taking care of some official business. Hearing footsteps inch close to her, she turned to see the brother that she hadn't seen in two years.

"Naruto-niisan" The girl jumped up and embraced her brother in a tight hug.

"Its been too long Yami-chan. You've grown so much, geez what has Shinji and Hinata been feeding you?" Naruto said to try and lighten the mood.

"Naruto-nii I…"

"Its not your fault." Naruto broke the embrace and walked behind Hayami, "There was nothing you could do. It doesn't matter now; we can't change the past so we will move forward. We're leaving after everything is over." Naruto informed the girl as he looked off into the distant moon.

"What are you going to do nii-san? I know you are planning a course of action. That being the case I want in."

Naruto shook his head, "Hayami…you're not getting involved in this. This is something that I will deal with."

Hayami voice elevated, "But I'm stronger now and I'm one of the best in Light. Not only that I can…"

Naruto quickly turned around with a look of contempt on his face and yelled out "I said you're not getting involved and that's final!"

Narrowing her eyes, "I'm not some little kid that needs you to protect her. I'm a warrior niisan. Trained by the Greatest Shinobi ever and I'm one of three people in the whole world who is a master of the 'Heavenly Sword' sword style. Do not write me off as someone who can't take care of herself."

"I said you're not getting involved, that's that." Naruto turned away from the girl and disappeared in a colorful display of lights. Hayami on the other hand remained on the roof of the Uchiha compound clenching her fist. Naruto still thought of her as some little kid. She wanted so much to prove to him that she was an able warrior. _"Nii-san I will show you that I can help. I'm not the same little girl."_

_Morning 9 am…_

Morning in the Leaf Village was usually sunny and peaceful. However it was as if the Gods themselves were mourning the lost of a friend. The sky was masked in clouds while rain fell from the heavens. On the head stone there was a picture of Jiraiya with a big goofy smile. Tsunade, who was standing facing everyone, in front of Jiraiya's coffin, held all of her emotions inside, well what was left. She cried most of last night when she was alone.

Looking up at all who gathered, she noticed a few shinobi from various villages, even a few leaders. She began her speech.

_Village Wall…_

Standing on the Village wall, Pein and Konan loomed over the village.

"Jiraiya-sensei, it's sad but we had no other choice." Konan commented.

"I would never have won if he knew my secret, which is the highest compliment that I can give you sensei." Pein stated.

"This rain… Pein" Konan turned to her friend.

"…Is for the man who taught us the way of the shinobi and gave us the tools to reshape the world. Let's go, we have to get back."

Konan nodded and the two disappeared from their location.

In the crowd, Naruto was standing next to his wife and their 3 year-old son Uzumaki Aori. The boy was a miniature Naruto, minus the whisker birth marks present on Naruto. Yumi was standing behind the boy with her hands on his shoulder.

Mai on the other hand was trying not to cry. Her and Jiraiya were really good friends She only wished she could talk to him once more. Jiraiya was a feather in the wind. He went where ever the wind blew him. But unlike most feathers, he came back to her time and time again. As Tsunade went on about friendship and love, Mai could no longer restrain the tears from falling.

The younger Aori saw that his grandmother was crying. Turning to his father, he tugged on his leg, "Father why is grandma crying?"

Naruto knelt to his son's height, "Grandma is sad Aori-kun. You see one of her good friends is dead. Papa is sad as well because he was a very dear person to me."

"I don't like when people are sad Papa, why do people die?" Aori asked with innocent eyes.

"Sometimes it's because they are too old and it's just their time. Other times, bad people believe they can take the life of anyone they feel. In this world Aori there is good and there is bad, its those who do good and strive to make the world as peaceful as it can be are the ones to shape the world. Remember Aori, protect those close you and strive to make the world a better place." Yumi knelt down

"Remember Ri-kun, its" she pointed to his heart, "that separates us from those who wish and inflict harm for the sake of it. Let your heart be your guide."

Naruto didn't realize that the procession was now coming to a close. Everyone was walking up to place flowers on Jiraiya's head stone. Only those who wished to participate did so. Hayami, who was behind Naruto whispered, "Nii-san, can we talk when this is over?"

"Sorry Hayami, but I have a few things to take care of. We will talk when I get back to Light."

Wondering why he was staying behind, "You're not leaving with us?"

"No, I have some business to take care off. You on the other hand will be heading back with Yumi, Mai, and the others. Sakaro is in charge, you will take your orders from him."

"About that…"

"It wasn't open for discussion. I will see you back in Light. Be on alert though and don't do anything stupid. You sense danger you get everyone to safety." Hayami put her head down and nodded.

The two slowly approached the coffin. Naruto and Hayami both placed a white rose on the coffin. Naruto however pulled out a dirty magazine and placed it over the flowers, "Something to read on your trip, Jiraiya-sensei."

Naruto Smiled then walked off followed by Hayami. Heading out of the tower, the sun started to break through the Clouds. Spotting Yumi, he walked towards his family. He noticed Sakura, who was standing with her 3 year old son Hidoko. The younger Uchiha shoulder length black hair, and his mother's emerald colored eyes. Dressed in a typical Uchiha outfit, high collar shirt and black shorts, Sakura greeted Naruto. "Hi Naruto"

"Hey Sakura. So is that your son? What's his name?"

The younger boy hid behind his mother, Sakura twisted to look at the boy, "Hidoko, there's nothing to be afraid off."

"He's shy, that's the complete opposite of you and Sasuke" Naruto commented.

"He's not shy, he just nervous around you" Sakura pointed out.

"Me why?"

"Well maybe because you have a big Statue in the front of the stadium. Besides you have become legendary Naruto, have you failed to realize that" Naruto took his gaze off Sakura and knelt down to the boy's height.

"Hidoko, I'm Uzumaki Naruto. You have nothing to fear."

"Of course you don't Hidoko, especially when I can kick his ass." Naruto smirked at Sasuke's comment.

"I'm always up for round three if you are Sasuke-chan."

Hidoko ran pass Naruto and jumped into Sasuke's arms, "Papa!"

Sasuke closed his eyes, "We will settle the score some other time. For now…" Sasuke opened his eyes, "We have more important matters"

Handing Hidoko over to Sakura, "Naruto and I have to meet with Tsunade. I will see you two later." Turning to Hayami and the others, "You all get home safe. Hayami…"

She just walked away before he could say anything, "I know Naruto already told me, I swear…"

Leaving everyone behind Naruto and Sasuke looked at one another, "What's her problem?" The Uchiha questioned.

"Don't know but I will deal with her when I get back home." The man dubbed as 'The Golden Fox' kissed his wife, "I will see you in a few days." Looking at his son, "Protect your mother and grandmother, you're the man of the house while I'm gone, here" Naruto handed his son his Hiraishin Kunai, "If you get in trouble just throw this and I will be there in a flash."

The boy looked at the knife, "Mama said I shouldn't…"

Yumi took the Kunai from her son as she shook her head, "Naruto, what did I tell you? He's a kid."

"Well what I said still holds true. You get into trouble don't hesitate to use it. I will see you guys, get home safe."

"Naruto, are you ready?"

Naruto turned to Sasuke then back to his family, "Yes, lead the way."

Naruto and Sasuke both walked off. Sakura who was holding Hidoko, "Come I will walk you guys to the gate."

Sakura led the group to the Entrance/Exit of the village.

_Hokage Tower…_

Naruto, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Sasuke, Temari, Senzairu, Asuma, Neji, Gai, Konohamaru, Tenzou, and Lee were all in Tsunade's office standing before her.

"So Tsunade, you've assembled us why?"

"I want to inform everyone that Light and Leaf now have an official Alliance." Everyone turned to Naruto, "Tsunade continued, "That being the case. We will work together with Sand and Light to take down Akatsuki."

"Has Kazekage been…" Temari was cut off by Tsunade

"Gaara is well aware. Suna is on high alert and he would have come but I told him to remain in Suna. I actually sent out a notice to all village leaders to do so. Konoha has recovered after the last battle 7 years ago but having all village leaders in one location, especially when most are Jinchuuriki isn't wise. Until we know what Akatsuki is planning, I want to make sure that all Jinchuuriki are as far from one another as possible."

Shikamaru spoke, "Hokage-sama, judging by the amount of Anbu I would say the village is on high alert. What is the plan? Are you suggestion we search for Akatsuki members?"

"At this point, we have no choice. I've spoke with Naruto and he agrees that we must confront them head on."

Shikamaru turned to Naruto, "Naruto, you can't be serious?"

"Shikamaru, this is a Shougi match. We can't sit around and wait for them to attack; we have to seek them out. Forming small platoons to do so will allow us to do just that. I've already requested Sakura, Kakashi, and Sasuke join me. I'm certain that the four of us can find and neutralize half of their top members."

"Naruto I've known you to be reckless in the past but this is crazy. You do realize in order to do so you would need to know the fighting abilities of every member. We don't have any statistics on their members."

Naruto pulled out a black book and tossed it on Tsunade's desk. "That was giving to me by Kabuto hours before I left Sun Country. In there is a list of all members. This was a list that Orochimaru comprised during his time in the Organization. I guess his goal was to destroy them when he was done with Konoha."

"What did Kabuto want from you Naruto? He wouldn't give you that info for free?" Sasuke asked.

"He wants to have his S-Class Warrant dropped. He is no longer in Light's bingo book but Suna and Konoha are two different stories. In any event this may be the trump card that we need."

Konohamaru picked up the book and scanned through the pages, "Kakuzu… Hidan… Uchiha Itachi… Hoshigaki Kisame… Sasori… Zetsu… Deidara… Danzou… Sucho Kumoko… Hyougen Fubuki… Shoukaki Bouka… Kagetsu Heisui… Pein… Konan, hmmm this seems to be all of the members. I would say only ten are living."

Dropping the book back on the desk, Tsunade personally handed the book to Neji, "Make copies of this and have all Anbu and Members of the '20 Batallions' study this"

Nodding, Neji placed the book in his robe. Shikamaru addressed Neji, "Make a copy for me Neji I would…"

Naruto cut his subordinate off, "I have made copies and they have all been issued to our Jounins as well as members of S.T.A.R.L.I.G.H.T ( Strategic Tactical Assassination and Reconnaissance Light Infiltration Genesis Halcyon Team)"

A smile presented itself on Shikamaru's face, "So I guess my task is to bring together all members of S.T.A.R.L.I.G.H.T and formulate a defense for the village as well as possible attack patterns if they come up against the living members in the Data Guide."

A simple nod was all Shikamaru needed. "Very, well Naruto, I will work on all of this tonight."

"Okay Shikamaru. I have a special mission for you. You and Temari will remain here Konoha. For the next two weeks. You two will be working with Konoha's advisors and formulating strategies that will work best with Leaf, Suna, and Light. Kankerou will arrive here tomorrow with a few Suna advisors; you all will go over this. " Shikamaru and Naruto nodded.

"Once that is done, Temari you and Kankerou will head to Suna and inform the Kazekage of our course of action as well. I will be heading back tomorrow. Kouen, Safaia, Awesado, and Gaara have been notified, I'm sure they're all on high alert and making preparations. When I return in two weeks you two will return home, there we will plan a course of action for our own village."

Temari understood her mission, her only concern was her son, however; she figured he could remain in Konoha with Shikamaru and his grandparents, there was no need to worry, he would be safe she thought. "Not a problem Naruto."

"Do you have anything to add?" Naruto asked Tsunade.

"Neji and Tenzou, your teams are to search within a five mile radius of the village. It's only been a day since Jiraiya has been dead, which worries me. I will say this to everyone before I end this meeting; all of you stay on high alert, especially you Naruto."

Naruto waved her off, "They're not foolish to challenge me out right, I will kick their asses if they do."

Tsunade frowned, "I'm serious Naruto, you may be strong but who's to say they didn't factor that into their plans. Remember, they won't rest until they have the nine-tails."

"Don't worry about me Baachan, I will be on alert, for your sake. In any event, I'm off. Later" In a brilliant display of gold and orange, Naruto disappeared in an instant."

Sasuke followed suit in a burst of purple flames. Senzairu was the next to leave and he did so in a burst of orange-purple flames. Kakashi pulled out his book, "Well I guess it has lost its flavor so I guess I will use the door." Kakashi exited through the door and everyone else followed suit.

When everyone was gone Tsunade press her fingers to her temporal. She gently rubbing, she was trying to relieve some tension. _"I wonder what's the Akatsuki next move"_

_Meanwhile Fire Country Temple…_

A decimated temple… was the only way to describe it. The Temple of fire lay in ruins. Debris and the bodies of monks decorated the landscape. The ones responsible, a Shinobi from the Village Hidden in the Waterfall and Silver-haired nin from an unknown village. Kakuzu was holding the body of Chiruku, the head monk of the temple, and a member of the 12 Guards.

Hidan hated the detour. The original plan was to attack Konoha but yet they had came here and laid waste to a temple not even worth their time. "Hey Kakuzu, why the hell did we come to this place, please don't tell me that it was so you can collect the bounty for this sorry excuse of a ninja?"

"You are an idiot. How do you think we fund our organization? We will take a little detour and we shall arrive in Konoha in a few days. You can let out your frustration then"

Hidan slammed his scythe in the dirt, "Damn it ! Let's go and kill that bitch Tsunade already and crush Konoha. Too bad we are assigned to Konoha, I would have preferred if we had headed to Nikkou and kill that bastard Naruto. Can you believe he is being hailed as the strongest shinobi."

"Senju Hashirama was also revered, as well as Salamander Hanzou, and Namikaze Minato. With every generation, someone will sit at the top. Uzumaki Naruto now sits at the top, but does that mean he can't be beat? Of course not. Pein is Naruto's mission, so I'm certain Uzumaki days are numbered."

"My mission has changed" Kakuzu and Hidan looked behind them to see Pein and Konan.

"What do you mean?"

"He means that Kumoko and I will be heading to Nikkou." Hidan narrowed his eyes at Danzou's smile.

"Why the fuck do these two weaklings get Naruto? I want to offer him to Jashin."

"Well I would like to offer him a blade in his throat. He's mine, fuck off you sanctimonious bastard." The two members of Akatsuki glared at one another. The dislike between the two was apparent. Deciding to let it go, Hidan looked at Pein, "So what of Hesui and Fubuki?

"Both are heading toward Water Country."

"So where are you heading?" Kakuzu questioned.

"Konoha"

Hidan raise an eyebrow, "If I may ask a question, why the fuck are you going to Konoha if both Kakuzu and I are heading there!?"

"Watch your tongue when you speak to Pein."

A sadistic smile appeared on Hidan's face, "I would expect his whore to defend him. I'm not interested in you bitch. I'm talking to Pein, so answer my question."

Pein closed his eyes and shook his head, "There is someone that I have been requested to take care of personally. Madara has requested that I personally deal with Senju Senzairu, the Wielder of the Phoenix."

"Isn't Naruto stronger than that guy?" Kakuzu asked.

"I would suspect so but Senzairu is a threat that needs to be eliminated. Besides Madara has assigned Danzou to the task of capturing Naruto, if it proves difficult, I will capture him myself. Also, Uchiha Sasuke is another Target that Madara wants us to address. So Hidan, the reason we are heading to the Leaf is because there are more threats that need to be addressed there"

"So what about Zetsu and Bouka?" Hidan asked.

"Zetsu is heading toward Kumo and Bouka to Iwa."

"So Zetsu is going to get Kouen for us? Hell I wouldn't have minded that one. I guess Bouka is heading to Stone for Awesado? Well what of Gaara?"

_Sunagakure…_

As the Sun closed down on the earth and the light the brighten the village began to slowly dim, high on the mountain cliffs that looked down into Suna, there stood Uchiha Madara gazing upon the hidden village.

The wind violently blew for a few seconds, lifting up the bottom of his cloak with it. _"Gaara of the Desert, prepare yourself for your final battle."_

_Temple…_

"Gaara is the unfortunate one of the bunch." Pein informed the group. Turning to Kakuzu, "Collect the bounty for Chiriku; we will be waiting for you in Konoha. We will attack tomorrow night. All of the Hidden Villages will be under Akatsuki attack tomorrow evening."

"You all know what must be done, be on your way." Pein turned and walked away, he was followed by Konan.

Hidan snorted, "I hate that guy. Let's go Kakuzu, I want to offer Konoha to Jashin."

"Whatever, lets just get the money then head to Konoha." The two headed towards

_Sunlight Village 9 am the Next Day…_

Exiting the house around this time to go do some light training, Hayami stood out side of the front door. Getting ready to jog to the training grounds, She heard a familiar voice call her."

"Hayami-san!!" Turning around, she saw her friend Okani running toward her.

The girl came to a stop in front of Hayami, "Hayami-san are you going to train? It's been a while since you've been home don't you want to relax and hang out for a bit? We still need to do some catching up."

Hayami thought about it for a second. She had been training with Shinji for the past two years, which made her wince when she thought about the training he put her through. If anyone saw the training, they would have thought he was trying to kill her. But she thanked him for it, had it not been for him she wouldn't be as strong as she is today. Shook out of her daze by Okani, Hayami turned to the girl, "Okay, for a little while though."

"Great! I usually hang with my team. Well I'm pretty new to the squad. You actually met them yesterday. Let's start walking; they're at the 'Sun Beef' dinner. That's where we meet and eat."

The two young ladies continued to walk down the lively streets of Light to meet Okani's team.

_Mountains Over Looking Light…_

A black sword rested on his back as he looked down at the village. The wind picked up slightly blowing his hair off of his shoulders. The young man in a black sleeveless tank top, with matching sweats and sandals looked up to the sky,_ "Father, today is the day I avenge your death. Uzumaki Naruto will fall today."_

Ice blue eyes turned back toward the village. The young male trained for this moment for the past seven years. He went through the trials to get the Dragon contract, mastered the _'Wicked Wind'_ style, and even came up with his own techniques. He dedicated everything to this moment; he sacrificed everything for this moment. He fled his village a year ago, leaving behind everyone that he cared about. It didn't matter, this was what mattered most; His revenge. Digging in the utility pouch that was wrapped around waste, the young former Jounin from the village Hidden in the Clouds, pulled out his hiate. He contemplated as to whether or not he should put it on. An image of his father wrapping the hiate around his head when he graduated flashed in his memory. The memory initiated his decision, the tied the hiate around his forehead. Gripping his sword with his hand wrapped in gauze, Hiyayaka Reido was ready. In an instant, the young man disappeared from his location. The destination was obvious.

_3 hrs later Hidden Light…_

Hayami, Okani, Tekka, and Zuki were walking down a busy street in the village. The shopping district was always lively around 2 in the afternoon. As they were walking, Okani spotted a nice outfit in a window display, this prompted her to place her face against the glass, "OOOOO that is sooooooo pretty. I wish I could afford it though, I guess have to save my money for two missions. I really need to train more to become a Jounin, the pay grade is way better."

"Its better but the missions are more dangerous…" An explosion cut Zuki off. The villagers immediately turned toward the sight of the explosion, it was at the Karikage tower."

No time was wasted, Light Shinobi moved through the streets and the roof tops all heading toward a single figure standing on the tower.

Hayami didn't hesitate; she left the group behind to see what was going on.

_Karikage Tower…_

Reido looked around, with a faint smile on his face. He was completely surrounded. He had expected this but it was of no consequence. Preparation was the key to success was a lesson he learned early in life.

A member of the elite unit known as S.T.A.R.L.I.G.H.T landed in front of the boy. "Cloud shinobi surrender. We do not wish to harm you."

"Likewise, however I'm only here to fight your leader. I apologize for the explosion but I really thought that this commotion would bring him out of hiding. To bad the coward sends forth his elite only to be defeated at the hands of the man who will claim his life. You wish for me to surrender no? Well I wish for all of you to step aside or I will be forced to harm you."

Reido was now flanked by members of S.T.A.R.L.I.G.H.T from all angles. "Sir he is not listed in the manual Karikage issued, which means he's not a member of Akatsuki."

"I'm well aware. Neutralize the threat." The masked captain ordered the members of Lights elite Anbu to do so. Before they could react, blood erupted from their chest. What was most amazing was that Reido was now gone from his location. The captain was able to follow the boy, but barely. Turned to the building across from the tower "His speed…Everyone stay on alert! His Shunshin is too fast."

Bringing forth the sword that was on his back, the Captain addressed the following Jounin, "Everyone, provide support. I will neutralize the threat."

Reido laughed, "You barely could keep up with my movements I don't think you will be neutralizing anything. Just bring me to your Karikage, I don't want to hurt you."

Reido eyes widened as he sensed a presence behind him. Avoiding the sword that was aimed at his back, Reido jumped out of the way.

Reido observed the girl that had attacked him. With her gaze fixed on her would be opponent, Hayami addressed the captain, "Sir I'm going to have to ask you to step down, you are not equipped to deal with this man."

The Captain who was still standing on the roof of the Karikage tower addressed Hayami, "Hayami-san, you don't understand the situation. You are a mere Chuunin, he is clearly out of your league. I outrank you so you will…"

"That sword is the legendary 'Dragon's Fang'. The fact that he has Cloud headband and wants revenge on Naruto means he is a relative of Hiyayaka Aisu, the late Godaime of the Hidden Cloud Village. What is your name?"

"Hiyayaka Reido. I recognize you; you're that little girl from the Minashu Clan. Where is Naruto?" Reido expression became serious.

"Naruto is not here in the village, but any issues that you have with Naruto you can address with me." Hayami unsheathed her blade.

Reido smirked, "Heavenly Sword… I hope that I am fighting a master of the style. A novice will do nothing but get hurt challenging me."

Hayami grip tightened on the sword, "Don't underestimate me."

The captain feared for the girl's life, _"She doesn't understand what she's up against. I have to stop him before he kills her"_ Grabbing his sword, his intent was to attack Reido but he found the sword implanted in his left foot, Reido rested on one knee with his hand wrapped firmly around the sword that pierced the man's foot. The pain caused him to fall to his right knee. Reido whispered in to his ear, "This fight doesn't concern you, rest here."

Pulling the sword off of his back, he brought it forth to block the incoming sword. The two sword masters faded from everyone's view. The Jounin's only saw flashes of and heard the sound of metal clashing as the two engaged in a heated exchange.

Landing on the ground with her left arm limped and blood trickling down it, Hayami glared at Reido who gave off a superior grin as he stood before her with his sword resting on his shoulders. The grin faded when a thin cut appeared under his left eye.

Touching his face, the visible specs of blood on his index finger verified that he had indeed been cut. "I don't believe I got your name."

"Minashu Hayami." The girl said while panting.

"Well Hayami, you are indeed strong and are a true Heir to the Heavenly Sword… However…"

Hayami eyes slowly moved behind her as Reido appeared, "_Shit…I can't react fast enough to block or dodge. I should have removed the seals when I had the chance. Only one option…" _Before Hayami could make her move a cloud of smoke appeared covering her and the attacking Reido.

When the cloud cleared, Hayami was shielded behind a frog that had blocked the attack.

Reido narrowed his eyes at the frog, "Why you…"

"Those who wish to harm the citizen's of my village will not get off easy." The crowd of Shinobi that were gathered turned to see a shadowy figure standing directly in the Sunlight. When the light faded, the crowd had a better glimpse of the Karikage. A eruption of cheers could be heard throughout the village.

"Karikage-sama!!"

Reido ignored the frog and turned toward Naruto, "So you've finally arrived. I was getting bored with the warm ups, are you ready to die Uzumaki Naruto!"

Naruto recognized the boy. He even recognized the sword. He knew that this day was going to come, after Kouen had informed him he has pretty much been waiting until it happened. He knew the boy just wanted revenge on his father; nevertheless, he wouldn't go easy on him. _"There's no mistaking it. That's Aisu's kid. So he is the wielder of the Dragon's… he has certainly become stronger. I don't have time to for this, I will end this in a flash."_

Naruto addressed the boy, "You came for vengeance. I understand that you wish me dead but the cycle will have to stop somewhere. You're father goals were just, but the means by which he tried to achieve them were not good for the world. He put me in a situation that he would either have to change or die. Understand that I will not go easy on you."

"I don't expect you to. Besides, I have surpassed you in ever possible way. 7 years I've trained for this day. I've trained myself to be strong, with the sole intent of killing you. You stand at the top of the Shinobi world. The Golden Fox, the man who is feared and revered in every nation. Well after today, I will stand at the top and I will have my revenge. I'm going to reduce you to ashes!"

Naruto could do nothing but shake his head, _"Sorry kid, but you're not ready."_ A yellow flash appeared at Naruto's location then another at the top of the Raikage Tower. Naruto, who was now holding Hayami over his shoulder, looked back at Reido, who didn't even realize what had just occurred. This battle was over before it started. Once the young shinobi realized what had happened, he fell to the ground face first. _"How did he move so fa…"_

Reido was knocked unconscious. Those who were gathered looked at the boy then to where Naruto was standing.

The crowd erupted once more, "Karikage-sama!!"

Hayami frowned. "Let me go."

Naruto put the girl down but she looked away, her anger was visible. "You didn't have to save me. I was going to turn the tide in my favor."

"Looks like you were about to lose your life. What did I tell you Hayami?" Naruto folded his arms waiting for an answer.

The girl looked at Naruto with pleading eyes, "Niisan believe me I could have won. I was just about to…"

"Be killed. Listening Hayami, I know you are strong but you should know your limits. That kid is pretty strong. It was pointless to try and fight him by yourself." Naruto stated.

She turned her back on him, "You just don't get it do you? I'm not a little kid niisan. I have become a decent warrior. I'm better than most of the Jounins in the village." Turning back to him with Tears in her eyes, "Why don't you start treating me like a shinobi of this village and stop acting like you're my father!!"

Raising his voice to match the girls, "It's my responsibility to take care of you or did you forget! I don't know what happened while you were away but this cocky attitude will only get you killed."

Hayami turned around and walked off. She stop after a few steps, "If I'm cocky it is only a reflection on how I was taught to be. Niisan thinks that he is the only one who can beat an opponent. I'm not the cocky one here Karikage-sama. I can't stand to be around you right now."

The lilac haired girl walked off leaving Naruto standing on the top of the tower. He decided to let her be. Seeing Reido on the ground unconscious, Naruto used the space time jutsu that is father created to appear in front of the boy.

Members of Light's elite military Unit landed in front of their general. A captain of the unit looked at the young man then at Naruto, "Karikage-sama, what are we to do with the boy?"

Naruto gaze never left the boy _"He wants me dead I guess the time has come. I will show him."_

Naruto knelt down to pick Reido up. Throwing him over his shoulder, Naruto eyes shifted to the captain, "I will take care of him. Please return your duty and disperse this crowd." The Golden Fox disappeared using one of his trademark jutsus.

_Secs Later Uzumaki Residents…_

Naruto appeared in the backyard of his compound, which was large in size to say the least. His home wasn't exquisite as one would expect from a wealthy citizen. His house was big marble stone home that included 6-bedrooms compound with 3 bathrooms, dining room, kitchen, and living room.

Using a binding jutsu on the boy, Naruto threw him against the wall of his house. Reido, who was sitting on the floor eyes slowly started to open. When he became fully aware, he looked up to see the man who claimed his fathers life looking upon him with a blank stare.

Reido eyes narrowed, "You! What the…" Reido tried to move but realized that he couldn't. "Binding jutsu, you son of a…"

"I have a message from your father." Naruto spat out.

Shock presented itself in the boys eyes, "Message…" the menacing look returned, "Liar. Seven years he has been dead, there's no way he could have…"

"He told me before he passed. My words are probably not believable, that's understandable. Are you familiar with the jutsu _'Soranjiru'?"_

"Of course."

Naruto placed his palm on the boys head, "Well, allow me to perform this jutsu so you can understand and hear his words for yourself."

Naruto closed his eyes and focused. The chakra channeled from his arm to Reido, completely encapsulating boys head.

The battle between his father and Naruto started to flood his mind. Not only did it flood his mind, he was Naruto. Everything Naruto felt, he felt. He knew that _'Soranjiru' _was a jutsu that allowed someone to view the memories of the user of the jutsu. However, what he wasn't aware of was the fact that it did so by placing them in that person's shoes so to speak. When Reido/Naruto performed '_God's Hand'_ he now was seeing what the light shield from everyone, he was watching Naruto and his father stand in the middle of the battlefield.

Looking at the man he respected slowly returning from the fusion with Sorros to his normal self, He watched as his father addressed Naruto, "This battle goes to you Naruto. My son… he will be the next to wield the Dragon Fang, I have prepared him to do so. Don't be surprise if he comes for you. I have two final requests Naruto… when Reido confronts you use 'Soranjiru'. Now please don't mind me Uzumaki Naruto, when I call you Reido."

Aisu smiled, "Reido, if you are viewing this then it is obvious I'm dead. Son, my goal was to bring peace to this world, which was my path. I and Uzumaki have the same goals but the ways we want pursue them are different. I hate war son, but I feel it is necessary to stop it. You have you're path to follow, just make sure that it's not one that hurts people. Reido, you have the tools to shape the world, use them and don't seek vengeance for my death; I'm at peace son, for the first time I'm at peace."

Aisu glance Dragon's Fang then at Naruto, "that's yours now, use it wisely." The fusion between him and Sorros completely faded at this point.

Closing his eyes with a joyous smile on his face, "Uzumaki Naruto, eh? I wish I could be here to see what your future holds. Bearer of the Light… let's hope you can bring Light to illuminate and guide the misguided war minded driven fools in the world. I guess your will was stronger."

Reido could feel his head turn slightly only to witness Aisu's body dissolving into golden light particles. Before he completely faded away, "I leave you to finish my goal, Uzumaki Naruto. Don't fail the world."

Before Aisu's head faded Naruto said, "As long as there is a breath in my body, I won't."

Naruto removed his hand from Reido's head; he could see tears falling from the boys eyes.

He heard a whisper, "lies."

Naruto just watch as Reido's eyes met his, "It's all lies!!

Naruto placed his hands together and released the jutsu. "Believe what you will, but you are free to go. If you really wish to kill me then get stronger. I will be waiting if that is the case." Naruto turned and walked off toward his training grounds that were a hundred yards out.

Reido stood up. Looking at his feet, his sword was lying before him. This took him by surprise since it wasn't there previously. _"How…"_ looking at Naruto's back as he walked away. Reido heard a voice, "Papa!!"

Beside him was a little boy who was the spitting image of Naruto. He glanced at the boy and the boy's mother. She grabbed her son closely as she gazed at the stranger. Reido picked up his sword and left the location instantly. Yumi looked at Naruto as he headed to the training ground, _"What was that all about?"_

The boy was sad that his father didn't respond. Yumi tapped Aoki, "Papa is busy right now, and he will play with you when he returns. Let's go back inside."

Yumi led the boy back in the house but turned to look at her husband before she stepped in, _"What's troubling you Naruto?"_

_Training Grounds…_

Hayami was kicking the wooden post, _"Think I'm weak, I will show you? I'm strong Nii-san I'm really strong."_

Sensing someone behind her hiding, Hayami turned around fiercely and threw a kunai, which was followed by another one. This one however was used to hit the other kunai and direct it to the target that was hiding at an unreachable angle. When Yumi saw smoke come from behind the tree, she knew that her target had been hit.

"You don't have to send you're clones to watch over me you know."

Naruto stepped from behind the tree, "I didn't send my clones to watch over you. I came to talk."

Hayami returned to kicking the post, "I don't want to talk to you."

"Well then just let me say this. Hayami, you may think that I treat you like a little kid but I don't. Don't think that I'm trying to impede your growth; I'm trying to nurture it. You don't have to prove yourself; I can see how strong you are. You will have plenty of time to show what you are made of, but now isn't that time."

Hayami stopped, "You're still telling me that you don't want me fighting in this upcoming battle with Akatsuki. I can't sit around and watch the people I love die knowing I have the ability to help. I lost my family once… there will not be a second. So you can try to keep me away from this battle but I will participate if necessary."

Naruto closed his eyes. How could he reach her? Yes she was strong but if she were to die then… Naruto didn't want to think that. "Yami-chan, why do you think I've trained you?"

"You wanted me to be a good warrior?" she asked not really knowing the answer herself.

"Potential Yami-chan, you have potential. If I'm not here the world will need another champion to protect it. I can only see one person being that champion and that is you Yami-chan. You may not understand what I mean but in time you will. Dying is not an option for you until you have become what you were destined to be. I push you yes, I shield you, very true, but I'm training you as well. I will leave you to your training and one day you will finally understand what it is I'm doing."

Naruto went to walk away, "Niisan" her calling out to him caused her to stop, "What is my destiny Nii-san?"

Naruto turned to the girl and smile, "Hmph, whatever you make it."

Hayami didn't like that answer. She stopped her training and watched Naruto. She wondered what he meant by her destiny. He didn't make any sense. She would worry about it later. She needed to head home and wash up.

_Night Time Somewhere on a Mountain…_

Sitting on the ground with his back against the mountain, with one leg lying flat while his other leg was propped up, he gazed off into the night sky. With Dragon's Fang resting next to his left hand, which was pressed firmly against the ground, he couldn't help but ponder what had occurred. His goal was now reduce to nothing. As much as he wanted to believe Naruto was lying, he knew that the jutsu revealed nothing but truths.

For the first time in his life Reido was a cross road. On one hand he could continue his path or on the other hand he could follow another path. _"Father… I've spent the last seven years training for this day only to discover that you didn't want this for me. I…I…"_

Tears slowing crept down the boy's cheek, _"I don't know what to do."_

A few rain drops hit his face. Reido looked up at the sky,_ "I had no idea that it was going to rain tonight." _

_Hidden Leaf Village…_

Tsunade, who finally had time to mourn was standing outside of her house when she felt rain start mix with her tears. Looking up, "Rain?" she couldn't believe that it was raining, as there were no signs that rain was coming.

Something felt weird about this rain. "This isn't natural, it's a jutsu."

_Hidden Cloud Village…_

Kouen was looking outside of his window from his office. _"This rain is laced with Chakra. They send only one after me, are they serious? This shall be interesting"_

Slowly removing his robe revealing a black sleeveless tank top, pants, and matching colored sandals, he was almost ready for battle. Slowly tying his hiate around his forehead completed it. He was now ready. Kouen exited his office to meet his guest.

_Hidden Stone…_

Awesado, the Godaime Tsuchikage was standing surrounded by the new entrants at the academy. He was talking to them about the importance of the academy and how it was essential to preparing for being a shinobi of the Rock. However he was interrupted when Rain started to pour down on his village. _"Rain?"_ he was surprised as well. _"Something is going on… why is it raining?"_

_Hidden Mist…_

Safaia was addressing the Seven Swords, "You have you're assignments. Suigetsu, Seisui, Mizuni, Rakusa,Yuugyo, and Shizuku. Head out. Sesui, wait."

The young Shinobi from the Hidden Mist village stopped, "Yes Mizukage-sama?"

"Understand that this is just a training op for you. Under no circumstances are you to use any of the techniques for Kairyuu."

Seisui nodded, "I understand sensei. Can I ask you a question before I go?"

"You're wondering why I gave you Kairyuu and took Sanzunokawa? Well it's simple. I was never fit to wield that sword; Sanzunokawa was always in my future. I can't inherit everything from my parents. Enough of that, you have a mission." Seisui nodded then left Safaia.

Safaia looked up as the rain fell from the sky. _"Now it begins"_

_Hidden Light…_

Naruto just put his son to sleep. Looking at the boy he couldn't help but smile. What caught his eye was the Rain that was falling. _"There were no signs of rain?"_

_Somewhere in the village…_

Hayami was walking down the street when she also noticed the Rain fall, _"That's weird; there were no signs of rain on the horizon."_

_Hidden Sand…_

Gaara observed the Rain fall from his balcony. _"So it has come to this."_ Looking at the mountain range from his balcony, he could see an akatsuki member staring at him. Turning to his attendant, "Put the village on high alert we have an unwelcome guess.

_On the Mountain…_

The time was now. Madara addressed Pein, "Pein…are we all set?"

Pein spoke, "yes, we are ready. Everyone is at their locations. We will attack on your orders."

"Very well then… attack; it's time to send the message." Madara faded from View once he gave the order to attack.

_10 pm Hidden Rock…_

Shokaki Bouka, a black haired ember-eyed shinobi, stood on a tree gazing at the Village Hidden in the Rock. Below him were a number of at least 300 '_Soldiers of the Dawn_'. Hoping down from the Tree, Bouka turned to the group, "Let's go." He began his March toward Rock.

_10 pm Hidden Mist…_

Two members of Akatsuki were walking on the lake that was covered in smog. The long white-haired blue-eyed shinobi and the white short haired green-eyed shinobi stopped in the middle of the lake. Slowly, the head of _'The Soldiers of the Dawn' _started to rise from the water.

The white-eyed shinobi who had on the Moon Hiate, addressed the _'Soldiers of the Dawn' _Leave nothing, destroy everything."

The group slid back into the water. Fubuki, the Green eyed shinobi sporting the Snow hiate turned to his partner, "Looks like she is waiting for us. This makes our job that much easier."

Hesui shook his head, "Hardly. She is the Jinchuuriki of the _'Hachi no Orochi'._ We are to exercise extreme caution with her."

"I'm well aware of that. We're not Hidan and Kakuzu. How do you wish to proceed?"

Hesui closed his eyes thinking of a course of action. When he had an idea his eyes slowly opened, "A direct attack. She's waiting, let's go introduce ourselves"

The smog around the two became heavier until they were no longer visible. When the smog faded the two Shinobi were gone.

_10 pm Hidden Cloud…_

Zetsu was traveling in the ground; he was trying to keep a low profile. Without any warning, he felt a hand grab his head and rip him out of the ground. After being flung across and dirt field, Zetsu landed on his feet only to see Kouen's back.

"You know, you were taking too long and I was getting anxious." Kouen turned around and gazed upon Zetsu with glowing yellow eyes.

"It's in a wolf's nature to hunt his prey. Sending one after me, you're leader will regret this." Kouen started to slowly transform.

The ivory side of Zetsu spoke, "This guy is strong, and how do we deal with him?"

The ebony of Zestu responded, **"Everyone has a weakness, he is no different. We find his weakness and exploit it."**

Kouen smirked, _"Finally a real battle."_

_10 pm Hidden Sand..._

Madara was now in the sand village. Looking around, "Suna sure has changed a lot. I guess I should locate Gaara"

Madara could feel the ground beneath him shake. Performing a back-flip to avoid from falling into the hole that was created beneath him, Madara looked at the hole, "Whew that was a close one"

Madara quickly dodged a stream of sand that came from behind. His would be attacker was now standing before him, the legendary Gaara of the Desert.

"Well that was easy. Usually someone who's in a high position will send their cronies to die but not you. I'm impressed Gaara of the Desert."

With his Melchonic look, "Don't be. I've come to kill you."

"Well at least I know I'm going to get your best. That is all I ask for." Madara appeared behind Gaara who gave a rare smile. "Ready to die Gaara?"

"Not at all, but you're welcome to try and kill me."

"Madara voice deepened, "I will do more than try, Gaara."

Turning around while the sand was dancing at Gaara's feet, he knew that Madara would not be an easy opponent. _"This shall prove to be interesting."_

_Hidden Rock…_

Bouka was standing before the Tsuchikage, who watched his village being attacked. The Akatsuki member informed Awesado that he could come peacefully or lose painfully and be taking by force. Awesado declined and decided they would fight to the death. There was no other option.

_Hidden Mist…_

"So you really were waiting for us. You know, the hunted usually hide. What you're doing is unprecedented." Fubuki words generated a response from Safaia.

"If I were to hide you would search until you found me. There is no reason in hiding."

"What about your subordinates? No one to back you up against us, the odds is not in your favor." Fubuki stated the obvious. Safaia knew she was outnumbered but it was all a part of her plan.

"I sent them away. I detected your power about a day ago and decided that I would face you two alone. Without anyone getting involved, I don't have to hold back."

Fubuki and Hesui smiled when they notice the purple chakra beginning to leak from Safaia's body. The Jinchuuriki of the Mist mind drifted as she was drawing on her demon's chakra _"Naruto…"_

_10 pm Hidden Light…_

Explosions could be heard and seen throughout various locations of the village. Naruto, who was in the house with his family was heard the noise. He heard a knock at his door. Immediately answering the door, a 14 year Chuunin stepped in, "Karikage-sama, men in black and red cloaks are attacking the village."

"_Akatsuki!" _Naruto looked at the boy, "Watch over my family! I will take care of this."

Before Naruto left Yumi spoke up, "Naruto, be careful." Looking back at his wife and smiling, he was gone in a flash.

Yumi was worried, _"Naruto, be careful something just isn't right."_

_Roof of and establishment…_

Danzou and Kumoko gazed upon the village that held their target. Kumoko, water-laced hair had a look of disgust. She had prepared for this moment and was not going to let it slip through her fingers. "Uzumaki Naruto, where are you?"

A smirk formed when Kumoko saw a familiar lavender haired girl, "So she has gotten older. I'm going to kill her"

Danzou knew that wasn't going to happen, not when Naruto was behind them. "You've found us this quick I'm impressed, Naruto"

Kumoko shock was visible in her eyes. Slowly turning around, Naruto was standing before her and Danzou with a menacing look on his face.

"Pein… where is he?" was the only words that escaped Naruto's mouth.

"He's in Konoha right now. You want him don't you? For killing Jiraiya, right? Well I'm sure you can get there using Hiraishin but know that if you do, I'm going to lay waste to this village. No one will survive." Danzou said bluntly.

"I'm not leaving, besides Pein has his plate full. As for you two, it ends tonight."

An evil grin escaped Kumoko's lips, "Yes it really does."

Displaying her newly found speed, Kumoko appeared behind Naruto with her kunai drawn. Thrusting the blade forth, Kumoko intended to pierce Naruto's jugular but was stopped by a blade. Naruto shook his head, "Hayami, I thought I told you not to get involved."

Forcing Kumoko back, she was now standing back to back with Naruto"I am my brother's sister. Niisan, lets take care of the trash and show them why Nikkou is to be feared!" the girls eyes went from emerald to an intimidating whitish-blue.

Naruto was proud of the girl's strength; he smiled on the inside but remained stern on the out. Four warriors stood on top of the roof. Naruto wondered how everyone in Konoha was doing.

_Hidden Leaf…_

Konan, Hidan, Kakuzu, and Pein were gazing upon the hidden Leaf Village. Pein nodded. "About fuckin' time" Hidan left the group. Kakuzu shook his head then followed Suit.

Pein, turned to Konan, "Uchiha Sasuke…"

"Enough said" Paper butterflies formed all over as Konan faded away.

Pein who had about 200 soldiers behind him just brought his hand forth. His action caused them to shunshin in the village. It was time, the attack was underway. Pein just stood at his location. Looking up at the sky, the rain continued to fall, _"I feel a powerful presences coming my way. So he's coming for me, just as I expected."_

Pein saw an explosion and the Hokage tower; he instantly knew Hidan had been the cause.

Hidan was in fact the cause of the explosion. Both he and Kakuzu stood before group of Shinobi from the 20 battalions surrounding them. Hidan turned to Kakuzu, "Seems like were surrounded, these fucker must really want to die."

"Let the _'Soldiers of the Dawn'_ deal with them. Our mission is the Hokage, let's kill her."

"Sorry but I can't let you do that" Hidan and Kakzuzu looked to their right to see Chouji, Rock Lee, and Ino before them.

Hidan laughed, "Look its fatso, bowl cut, and a skank are they joking. For such an insult I will offer you all to Jashin"

Kakuzu took a step back, "I'm not involved in this, and none of them are worth any money. If someone like Sharingan Kakashi showed up then I would get involved but their not even worth it. Get your warm up but after this we are going after the Hokage."

Rock Lee shifted into a fighting stance, "I wouldn't underestimate us if I were you."

Chouji anger was visible, "You called me fat and my girl a whore, you're going to pay for that"

"Chouji-kun I'm glad you want to defend my honor but the silver-haired bastard is mine." Ino pulled out a Kunai.

The three leaf nins prepared themselves for the the intense battle that they knew couldn't be avoided

_Other side of Konoha…_

The masked soldiers in Akatsuki cloaks known as _"Soldiers of the Dawn" _commenced their attack on the Leaf. They were ordered to destroy all. Women, Children…just everything in their sight was to be destroyed. One of the soldiers saw a women and her son. The group of 10 that was with him looked at the leader for instruction, two words escaped his mouth, "Kill them"

The soldier on his left leapt toward the women with his knife drawn. She shielded her son and closed her eyes. Waiting for her impending doom, nothing happened. A voice prompted her to open her eyes, "You dare attack my village. You guys chose the wrong village and the wrong location, now you have to face the Rokudaime Hokage!" Konohamaru, who was holding the Akatsuki soldier under his arm, tossed the dead shinobi at the captain's foot.

"He's right you know, this was definitely the wrong location, you idiots just have bad luck." Hanabi was playing with a blade while resting against the wall of one of the establishments.

"Now were going to show you how we treat people who attack our village" Makeinu was twirling two Kunai's in his hand as he stepped forth.

Konohamaru turned to the lady and her son, "Don't worry, I will die before I let anything happen to you two. You're safe, I will protect you!"

Konohamaru looked at Hanabi and Makeinu, "Get them"

The both sides engaged in battle.

_Uchiha compound…_

Around twenty Akatsuki soldiers sprawled across the floor. The one responsible stood in the center with an annoyed look on his face. Uchiha Sasuke dispatched his would be attackers. "Fools, they would have been better off taking their chances in the village."

Quickly sensing a shuriken coming his way, Sasuke, without looking, tossed a Kunai behind him deflecting the paper Shuriken. Turning around, Sasuke was met by a female Akatsuki member.

"So you're Konan. 'God's Angel' correct?" Sasuke asked with his infamous smirk.

"Uchiha Sasuke, God has passed his judgment. Your time ends now." Sasuke readied his sword.

"Madara sends you after me. I guess I will send you back as origami cranes for him to understand that you don't send a sheep to get a wolf." Drawing his sword, Sasuke was now fully prepared to engage Konan in battle.

Gaara, Sasuke, Safaia, Awesado, Kouen, and Naruto all were looking into the eyes of the members assigned to capture or kill them. Each warrior had one thing in common, and that was neither of them would go down without a fight.

_On A Cliff Over Looking Konoha…_

"I was waiting for you."

"I know. This is the perfect spot."

"Yes, I figured that I would get your best if you weren't focused on anyone in the village. Just you and me, Are you ready?"

With the Phoenix Claw drawn, Senju Senzairu sinister smirk only became more sinister when thunder terrorized the sky. Pein slowly turned around. Senzairu noticed he was surrounded by 6 shinobi, all with the Rinnegan.

"It would be disrespect to Jiraiya if we didn't fight to the death."

Pein, in Yahiko's body response was a nod, "I agree. This battle will be decided by who lives."

Senzairu didn't know what to expect but at least he knew one thing. He knew how to fight Pein and he thanked Jiraiya for that. This battle was not going to be easy but he was ready to protect Konoha and perhaps end it all tonight by stopping Pein. Shifting into a fighting stance, he waited for Pein to attack. He was prepared… he was ready. It was all or nothing, no turning back… none whatsoever.

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

A/N

Hello everyone! Sorry for the 4 month Hiatus but I needed a break, surely you all can understand. I'm back and so is the Golden Fox!! I just want to wish everyone a Happy 4th of July, this is my gift to you all. Thanks for reading a please review.

Techniques

Sonranjiru – To Recite From Memory

Seven Swords of The Mist Wielders

Kairyuu – Ocean Current -- Seisui

Sanzunokawa – River Styx -- Safaia

Koukai – Crimson Sea -- Mizuni

Kakushu – Beheading -- Suigetsu

Shuurin – Autumn Rain -- Shizuku

Unsui – Clouds and Water -- Rakusa

Samehada – Shark Skin -- Yuugyo

Akatsuki Members

Uchiha Madara - Leaf 100+

Pein - Rain 52

Konan - Rain 52

Zetsu - Grass Uknown

Danzou - Leaf 81

Kumoko - Cloud 31

Kakuzu - Waterfall 100+

Hidan - Unknown

Kagetsu Heisui – Moon 27

Hyougen Fubuki- Snow 35

Shoukaki Bouka - Heat Haze 37


	2. Shadows of the Crimson Clouds

The Golden Fox: The Light in the Darkness  
Chapter 2: Shadows of the Crimson Clouds  
Written By: Nyce456

Light Village…

Rain covered the entire landscape of the Hidden Light Village. Citizen's there were in chaos and panicking in the street as they ran for safety away from the menacing soldiers in black cloaks. Kunai tore threw the unlucky citizens. The shinobi of the village found themselves having a slightly harder time than usual fending off the soldiers.

Running through the streets was a little girl in a long tee-shirt with no shoes on her seven-year old feet while holding her teddy bear, was being pursued by one of the man cloaked shinobi. Tripping over a rock and bruising her leg on the ground she looked up, terror was visible in her eyes as she watched the soldier inch closer.

Before the soldier got any closer, five kunai pierced the chest. Landing in front of the girl with soaked orange hair, Sasame turned to look at the little girl on the floor. Approximately twenty members from the Fuuma clan landed behind her. A younger boy, who had to be no more than fifteen stated,

"Sasame-san, we have to stop them from penetrating the village any further."

"Yes, I'm well aware of that."

"Okay everyone it's time to split up and take the enemies down, the faster the better."

"I will take the girl to safety. The rest of you head out!"

The group dispersed and Sasame picked the little girl up, giving her a reassuring smile,

"Where are your mommy and daddy sweetie?"

The little girl started to crying, "They were killed by those bad guys."

Sasame felt bad for the girl. "What's your name?"

"Sutemi"

"Well I'm Sasame. I'm going to get you to safety. Lets go!"

He looked at the roof top that was at least 200 yards way, "Naruto, be careful."

Roof Top…

Naruto and Hayami were both back to back, watching the two Senior Akatsuki members. Naruto's eyes were on Danzou while Hayami's eyes never left Kumoko. Hayami's eyes shifted from left to right as Kumoko appeared in front of the girl, who blocked the kunai from piercing her chest with her sword.

Both were glaring at the other. Naruto appeared in between Hayami and Kumoko with his fist clenched and cocked back. He brought forth his fist and sent Kumoko flying upon impact.

Hayami narrowed her eyes, "I could have taken care of her."

With his back to the girl, a smile formed on his face, "I don't doubt that, but we really have no time to waste."

"Since I can't force you to leave you're going to be my back up, do you understand?"

The girl was trying not to smile but it was just to no avail. "Yes!"

Naruto was preparing to finish Kumoko off with a Suiton. Forming the necessary hand  
Seals, a vortex formed around him,

'Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu' a stream of pressurized water shot toward Kumoko.

The water stream stopped, as it was dispersed in all directions. The cause was Danzou, who's left hand slapped the jutsu away.

Kumoko was on the ground looking up at Danzou, "Get up Kumoko, we have a job to do."

Kumoko slowly rose, wiping the her wet hair out of her face only to glare at Naruto. Hayami who was behind Naruto, returned the glare ten times stronger.

Naruto whispered, "Hayami how far have you come?"

Hayami looked at Naruto's wrist, "Not that good nii-san, but good enough to get off maybe two."

Naruto nodded, "Understood. How bad will it drain you Hayami?"

"Well… it depends on the distance. This is pretty short range so I should be able to still fight even on the ground."

"Good, that's all I needed to hear."

Two kunai quickly dropped from Naruto's sleeve and he quickly threw the daggers at both Kumoko and Danzou. Both Kumoko and Danzou jumped out of the way, her to the left and him to the right.

Naruto smirked. In a flash he was behind Danzou while Hayami appeared where the dagger was located. Using her speed, she put herself in front of Kumoko. Caught of guard by the shock, Kumoko could only react slightly as the sword slid across her stomach. Maneuvering to the side then jumping back, Kumoko escaped with a very long, but thin cut across her stomach.

Hayami cursed herself, "Damn, I was close." She dropped to one knee.

Naruto who had sent Danzou to the ground with a forceful punch to the jaw, caught Hayami before she fell. Kumoko's hand appeared from her robe with four shuriken in hand, launching all four at Hayami.

Naruto was getting ready to use the Hiraishin to stop the incoming Shuriken, but he put his faith in the girl. "Come on Hayami!"

Feeling her chakra elevate, he watched as she deflected each shuriken with her sword. He smiled at her, "Good Hayami."

A hard punch to the gut sent Naruto flying. Danzou whom was standing on the roof looked down as Naruto crashed into the ground.

Smirking, "Uzumaki Naruto, you have no time to worry about the girl. I am your enemy."

"Your attention will need to…"

Naruto who was lying in a puddle on the ground disappeared. Danzou's expression didn't change at all, as if he wasn't impressed at all. Turning around he saw Naruto standing on his far left. The black and orange cloak was now gone. Dressed in all black, the ocean blue orbs focused on Danzou.

"It seems I underestimated you Danzou, but I'm just curious as to why Madara didn't come after me."

"You over-estimate yourself Uzumaki Naruto, Just like your father did. 'Heaven's Blade' must have gone to your head. It is of no consequence."

Danzou turned to Kumoko and the girl appeared at Danzou's side, "Stop playing games Danzou-sempai."

"Madara-sama sent us for a reason, let's get this over with." Kumoko threw her cloak to the side revealing a traditional shinobi outfit minus the mask.

Hayami appeared in front of Naruto "Niisan, we can't let them get the advantage no matter what."

"I don't intend to. Hayami release your Gravity Seals." Danzou's expression didn't change but Kumoko's brow elevated slightly.

Hayami was surprised that he was aware of her seals. "But how did you know?"

"Hayami…I have the seals as well and your sluggish movements make it obvious."

"Get rid of them now."

Naruto stepped in front of Hayami who planted her sword in the roof. The girl stood behind Naruto and formed an 'X' with her arms while both index fingers were extended. The glowing purple seal pattern started to become visible on her skin. It then faded away.

"Do you feel much lighter?" Naruto asked the girl.

"Much lighter."

Danzou observed the two, "Hmmm… the girl is strong. Naruto's the real problem here though."

"He's getting serious which means I can't hold back either."

"Uzumaki Naruto, I will no longer hold back."

"We have a mission, meaning you will be coming with us whether you want to or not."

Naruto raised his right-arm and held it out. White light particles started to swirl around his arm and extended further until a sword slowly formed, revealing the legendary Sword of the Heavens.

Bringing the sword forth and pointing it at Danzou, he addressed both Danzou and Kumoko,

"You two can stop holding back because from here on out you both will be fighting for your lives."

Danzou cracked a smile, "Very well…"

Removing his cloak with his left hand, the cast that covered his right arm slowly started to crack until it revealed that he had a healthy, useful right arm. Stretching his arm, he slowly brought his hand closer to his right eye. Slowly removing the bandages Naruto was little surprised to see that he had no scars that would be the cause for the bandages.

Naruto and Hayami were both surprised when Danzou opened his eye to reveal…

Suna…

Sharingan eyes gazed upon Gaara, whom was on his hands and knees breathing quite heavily. Gaara glared at Madara who was standing about twenty feet away from him. The area was a wet and muddy. Gaara's sand techniques and the rain were the reason for this.

Breathing heavily, a fatigued Gaara picked himself up off of the ground, "I can't beat him, not the way I am now. I have to transform."

Slowing rising to his feet, Gaara fixed his gaze on the masked leader of Akatsuki. "I see what I have to become to defeat you."

"Using Shukaku will not help you. Your fate has been sealed the moment I set my eyes on you."

"Its over Gaara, don't fight it just come peacefully." Madara held his hand out inviting Gaara to come out.

The transformations started, and slowly he became a mini-Shukaku. Madara observed the transformation and the Kazekage knew that he had to end it quick.

With the transformation complete and the tail swaying back and forth, it was like looking into the eyes of Shukaku. Most would have feared what was before them, but for to the man who tamed the nine-tails like a puppy, fear was the furthest thing from his mind. He only had one goal and that was capture all tailed beasts. As Gaara swung his tail at Madara, an avalanche of sand closed in on Madara.

Through the mask, the Mangekyou became visible. Madara couldn't help but think,

"This should be interesting.."

Mist Village…

Safaia knew that her opponents were not to be trifled with. She could sense their levels and knew extreme caution would need to be exercised. The blue-eyed long white-haired shinobi from the moon village was someone she would have to keep a close eye on, this she knew. Him being from the elite Kagetsu clan who's strength increased at night. Many believed that they drew their power from the moon, hence the clan name 'Kagetsu'.

Her other opponent was no slouch either. Hyougen Fubuki, a member of the Snow Country and the remnants of it's shinobi past, before Snow started out sourcing for Shinobi assistance. He was famous for his ice abilities which she was quite familiar with. His clan fled to her village after Snow disbanded its ninja military. However, this would prove to be a death sentence as they were wiped out much like the Kaguya clan among other clans with Kekkei Genkai. Zabuza's apprentice was from this clan and even though she'd never seen the boy in action, she was well aware of the stories.

Safaia withdrew her sword from its sheath. "Kagetsu Hesui and Hyougen Fubuki, I understand that you are here to take the 8-tails from me but understand that it will take everything you have to get it."

"I understand the level of strength that you both possess and I must say that I have no choice but to give you my best. But remember this, you will have no choice but to put forth your best effort as well."

Fubuki went to take a step forward but Hesui placed his hand on his partners chest, "I will take care of her, just hang back."

Fubuki brow elevated, "Hesui… this is unlike you. You never want to fight; I usually do all of the work."

"It's different this time. Most warriors we fight are cowards. It's rare that I meet a warrior of honor, a worthy opponent with honor. Itachi-sempai was the last person I've met with such honor."

"She knows that there is a possibility that she will not walk away from this alive yet she still stands before both of us. I may not get another opportunity like this." Hesui turned his head away from his partner and to Safaia.

"Understand that I rarely challenge opponents. I'm hoping to get a good fight out of you."

"Please don't disappoint me, Safaia-san." A smile presented itself on his face.

"What's with the honorific? He doesn't seem to be your typical Akatsuki member. It makes you wonder why he's even a member. It doesn't matter, I have to be careful around him and his friend."

Fubuki threw his hands up, "Whatever, I will leave it up to you. If see you get in trouble I'm going to step in."

"Do that and I will kill you."

Fubuki laughed at Hesui, "That's just like you Hesui. In any event, we have a mission and if I see that the mission is failing due to your inability to take the eight-tails I will not hesitate to ensure the missions success."

"Don't interfere," was all Hesui said as he removed his cloak to reveal a white tunic with moon in the middle of the shirt, he was also wearing a pair of black pants.

A smile of satisfaction graced his face, "you have no idea how excited I am."

Greenish-blue colored chakra encapsulated Hesui's body as he closely watched Safaia.

With a joyous smile gracing his face, the young warrior from the Hidden Moon Village locked his hands together. Throwing them out with his palms extended light engulfed the area.

Konoha…

Hidan was pointing his scythe back and forth in the direction of Lee, Ino, and Chouji,

"Which one of you is going to die first? How about you!"

Launching his scythe at Lee, the young Tai-jutsu specialist quickly blocked the weapon with his nun-chucks but the force caused even Lee to struggle for footing. Swinging the scythe to the side and swinging the nun-chucks from side-to-side, Lee used his speed to get in front of Hidan who continued with his smirk.

Lee didn't realize that the scythe was coming back until Ino yelled out, "LEE WATCH OUT!!"

The scythe planted itself in Lee's former location and Hidan carefully scanned his surroundings,

"This fucking kid moves around too much. STAY STILL BASTARD AND EXCEPT YOUR DE-!!..."

The impact of Lee's foot sent Hidan flying in the air. Doing a back flip in the air, an evil smirk graced his face as brought forth the chain that sent his weapon back at Lee. Disappearing again, Hidan landed on the ground looking for the young Jounin once more. Lee appeared behind him, this time with the intent of performing the 'The Leaf Shadow Dance'. The goal was to set Hidan up for the 'Otome Renge' however, Lee never did get his chance to do so. A force sent Lee flying through the wall of the Hokage Tower.

The shinobi's present eyes fell on the cause for this. Kakuzu who was standing behind Hidan shook his head, "I can't believe you didn't realize how fast that kid was. You do realize he was about to perform the 'Initial Lotus'"

"I was hoping he did asshole, why the hell did you get involved?!"

"I thought they weren't worth your time?"

Kakuzu stepped forth, "They're not, but he is… well not that much but even I need to keep in shape. He's a good warm up for Tsunade."

"Too bad fuck face, he's mine. Go look for the Hokage or someone worth money in this village, these shitheads are mine."

"You bastard, next time I'm not going to help. I'm going to watch them kick your ass."

Hidan turned from Kakuzu to Lee's direction, "Hey asshole, get out here and fight me!"

A ragged Lee walked through the hole that was created by his body. Holding on to the wall for support, Lee's eyes shifted to Kakuzu

"He's the real problem here. Being hit by him felt like being hit by a mountain"

Lee felt a little weak but knew he had to continue. Ino and Chouji landed on his sides.

"Lee-san, are you okay?" A worried Ino asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. We have to watch out for the one who's not fighting. He's really strong."

"So how do we take care of his friend without him interfering?" Chouji's question presented the group with a challenge.

The fatigued Lee took a fighting stance, "We know their abilities, well at least to a degree. This Hidan guy it was a little unclear about his ability. We know that he is much slower and he is invulnerable to bodily harm. So how do you deal with a person like that?"

"Well this is why you have someone with my skill set here. He doesn't match up well with a tai-jutsu master. The other one I really can't call it but it states that he can use all elements which rare, plus his speed makes up for his partners reckless actions. It appears as if they're a perfect team. I have a plan though." Lee whispered so only his friends could hear him,

"Chouji, I need you to grab the guy from Waterfall, I believe Kakuzu is his name. At that time, Ino use your jutsu to take care of him. If you have his mind, we have time to take care of Hidan."

"Lee-san, that sounds great but how do you suppose I grab him?"

"Stay focused on me, you'll know when," Lee disappeared from view and under Kakuzu who could only think, "This kid is too fast…ugh"

A kick in his chin took Kakuzu off of the ground. Chouji's body expanded while Lee appeared behind Kakuzu and wrapped his bandages around his body. Lee noticed Hidan jumping toward him. Seeing Chouji's hand coming toward Kakuzu, Lee released his bandages and landed on Chouji's oversized hand once his friend had Kakuzu in his grip.

Propelling himself toward Hidan, Lee turned to Ino, "NOW INO-SAN!" using his nun-chucks to knock away the scythe, he glanced at Ino only to see the fear in her eyes.

Landing on the ground, he turned back to Chouji's location only to see his friend was a few yards away with Hidan standing over him with some weird tentacles wrapped around his neck and legs. "Chouji!" Lee went to help Chouji but was stopped by Hidan's scythe as it slammed in front of him.

"Where the hell do you think you're going bastard?"

Lee gritted his teeth. He'd seen Ino out of the corner of his eye go after her boyfriend. "Ino-san stop!"

Kakuzu smiled at the girl and as soon as she got close, black tentacles reached out to grab her but Ino dodged them and threw three shuriken at Kakuzu who went to swat them away didn't realize Ino's intention until he saw that she performed the 'Shuriken Buushin Jutsu' to cut through his tentacles to free Chouji from his grip. Moving toward Chouji, Ino landed in front an injured Chouji. Before Ino could grab Chouji, she was caught in Kakuzu's tentacles. She was completely helpless.

Kakuzu moved the girl in front of him, "You must love him, to exchange your life for his." Looking at an immobile Chouji,

"Know that she loves you a lot, she sacrificed her life for yours. Don't worry, you will be joining her shortly."

Lee and Chouji could do nothing as the tentacles pierced Ino's chest. Then in a burst of smoke, Ino disappeared.

Hidan's reaction, "What the hell?"

Lee eyes widened as two shinobi appeared out of nowhere piercing Hidan's heart with broad swords. Smiling, Lee shouted, "Kotetsu-san and Izumo!"

Kakuzu narrowed his eyes as he noticed that he and Hidan were surrounded by a group of Leaf shinobi. Reido, Aoba, Genma, and Asuma with Ino over his shoulder with nearly finished cigarette in his mouth.

Spitting out the cigarette, "Sorry Ino, Chouji, and Lee for not arriving sooner."

"You guys seem to have your work cut out for you."

"Asuma-sensei, do you know where Gai-sensei is?" Lee asked.

"Gai, Kakashi, and a few other shinobi are holding off the enemies at the gates. They'll provide support when their done with their tasks."

"But that might be unnecessary, you all will provide support to Reido, Aoba, Genma, and myself. Lee give me a quick run down."

"It seems like Hidan's to be immobilized, but this Kakuzu guy seems to be the most dangerous. He is definitely hiding his true power, we'll have to be cautious." Lee informed Asuma.

Kakuzu was getting annoyed, "Fools. Really are underestimating us."

"Hidan, stop playing around and kill them so we can go after the Tsunade."

Hidan turned to his partner, "Would fucking love to but I'm kind of between two swords asshole. Why don't you help me out here."

"You're mess, you clean it up. Just don't let your guard down or you will die."

"You fucking bastard, you say that all of the time. It doesn't matter, they all will be apart of my ritual. Don't touch any of them, you can collect the bounty on that Asuma guy once I kill him."

Lee studied the two interactions, "They don't see to be worried in the slightest. This isn't good."

Asuma picked up on it immediately, "Kotetsu and Izumo get away from him now!"

Both Shinobi jumped away and landed next to Asuma. Lee used this time to grab Chouji and bring him with the group. Ino immediately went to heal Chouji when Lee laid him on the ground.

Asuma glanced at Chouji then back at Hidan. Lee spoke, "Asuma-sensei I will follow your lead, what are we too do?"

"Well it's hard to decide. This one seems to be immortal and his friend over there well you need a long range fighter to take him on. Neither of us fit well against this guy Kakuzu."

Asuma couldn't help but think, "Kakashi or Shikamaru would be good aid right now."

"We'll just have to hold them off till we get more back up or figure something out."

Asuma's hands moved to his back pocket where he drew his chakra blades. Hidan rested his scythe on the back of his neck.

"Shit head, do you really think you can beat me. I'm going to fucking annihilate you."

Using his free hand, he removed the swords that were planted in his heart by Kotetsu and Izumo. Placing his feet over the blood that leaked from the wound, he traced an circle with his foot inclosing himself inside the circle formed from blood, he then created a triangle within the circle.

He pointed his scythe in their direction, "You all will be apart of my ritual, especially you bowl cut shit head."

Asuma stepped in front of Lee, "I'm your opponent, and your focus should be on me now."

"Very well you bastard."

Asuma slipped into his fighting stance, "Lee and everyone else fall back and keep an eye on the other one."

Everyone nodded. Asuma and Hidan didn't waste a minute for both warriors attacked one another. Asuma sliced the broad sword Hidan threw at him. After slicing the sword in half, he was left with only enough reaction time to block the scythe.

Even though his was successful at not having it kill him, he couldn't avoid being grazed on his cheek by the weapon.

Hidan saw this and smirked "Got you shit head!"

Asuma tossed his charka blades in the rain filled sky for a few seconds, "That's getting me nowhere, so try this.." Catching the blades and inhaling deeply, "Katon: Hai Seki Shou"

Hidan licked the blood off the tip of his instrument of death and stepped back in his circle and welcomed the searing ash coming his way. A big cloud of smoke was created when the jutsu made contact with Hidan.

Genma, Reidou Aoba, Izumo, Kotetsu, Lee, Chouji, and Ino watched as smoke cleared and Hidan skin changed from a light tan to black.

"It hurts doesn't it?" Hidan stated as he was kneeling.

Kakuzu just watched from the sidelines, "Another 35 Million Ryou"

Asuma didn't understand why he got burned but his whole right side was damaged.

"How? Captain Asuma got burned too?" Izumo said a little surprise by this outcome.

"We have to help Asuma-sensei!" Ino said with concern as she prepared her kunai.

"No, Asuma-sensei said stay put and provide support when necessary," Chouji, who was healed enough to stand stated.

Genma stepped forward, "It may be necessary. You do realize what type of jutsu that is right?"

Chouji nodded, "I understand but we can't just rush in. We have to devise a plan."

Asuma used his blade to extend his chakra forming a blade.

Hidan just smiled as he dug inside his cloak removed a long steel stake, "You've already been sacrificed to Jashin, you're finished HAHAHAHA!"

Asuma regained his composure, "Enough with this shit," the Jounin charged at Hidan with his blade at his waist.

Hidan raised the stake high and then viciously stabbed himself in left leg.

Asuma eyes widened as the pain ran through his body causing him to fall on his face.

Lee and the others didn't like what they were seeing. "I have to help him, I have to get rid of those weapons."

The young Jounin made his move toward Hidan but was cut off by Kakuzu, "Where do you think you're going?"

Lee just gritted his teeth. Asuma looked up at Lee, "LEE, don't get involved"

Ino couldn't contain herself, Jumping in the air she threw a Kunai aimed at Hidan's head who welcomed the weapon.

Genma spat his senbon deflecting the blade. "INO, don't you see what's going on! Any damage he inflicts on himself affects Asuma. We have to be extremely cautious how on how we approach this."

Asuma was trying to formulate a strategy, "This isn't good, how can I get to him with hurt myself. Shit Asuma, you sure put yourself in a bind this time."

Hidan raised the stake aimed it toward his heart, "now you die!"

Driving the stake toward his heart, everything came to a slowed down view for everyone as they all feared the worse, Kakuzu welcomed the end. However his expression changed when Hidan stopped an inch away from piercing himself.

"My, I almost didn't make it, that would have been bad for you Asuma-sensei." With his hands interlocked Shikamaru was kneeling on the roof of the tower, his shadow trailing down the wall and below Hidan's feet.

"SHIKAMARU!" Ino and Chouji both yelled.

Hidan's eyes shifted to Shikamaru, "You bastard, how dare you stop me from completing my ritual."

"Great Shikamaru gave me sometime." Asuma couldn't help but think.

Kakuzu was getting annoyed, "You swat one, twenty more come. I'm not letting all that money get away, I will kill them all if you can't get the job done."

"Fuck off Kakuzu, They're mine. Enjoy the view from the spectator seats." Hidan glared at Shikamaru, "After I kill this bastard, your fuckin' next."

Shikamaru just smiled, "Asuma, when I give you the queue I want you to decapitate this guy."

Everyone's eyes widened, "What do you mean Shikamaru? Doing that will kill Asuma.."

"I've been analyzing for the last ten minutes and I noticed the weakness in his jutsu. That weapon of his was not designed to do maximum damage, it was designed to wound its opponent and draw blood."

"Once he has the blood in his body, he links his body with yours. The weakness is that it only works while he's within his circle, which is created by his own blood. Once he's outside of the circle he's pretty much harmless. Don't worry though, once we get rid of him we will focus on his friend. So Taichou, you ready?"

Asuma rose from the ground slowly, "Yes, just give the queue."

Shikamaru slowly started to use his Kage Mane to move Hidan out of the circle. Once he was outside of the circle, Asuma reached for a shuriken and threw it at Hidan's ear. The shuriken ripped through Hidan's ear but Asuma didn't feel any pain.

"Great analysis Shikamaru, good thing I had you sit back and observe the fight or we might be done." Asuma smiled at his former student. Turning back to Hidan with a glare, "You're finished."

Hidan moved his eyes to Kakuzu, "Um, you can help me now Kakuzu."

"I refuse. I told you if you let your guard down you were going to die."

Hidan spoke through his teeth, "You fucking shithead."

Asuma wasted no time, he was in face to face with Hidan. In an instant, he lopped off Hidan's head.

Hidan's head rolled and everyone was glad that one was down. "One down, one to go." Reidou stated.

Asuma was contemplating his next move "We could attack that guy but he seems more dangerous. We could flee but too where? And it wouldn't make sense to try and fight another day, they're here to kill us. We have to take him down."

"Shikamaru!!"

The Nara nodded, "On it."

Kakuzu jumped away landing in front of Hidan's head. Grabbing his head up he jumped away avoiding Shikamaru's shadow. Landing on the ground he noticed he was surrounded.

"That Nara kid is good. I will deal with him later but I have to get that 35 Million Ryou'.

"Hidan, Since I've helped you I'm involved. I will take care of everyone, you worry about Asuma."

"Fine, just watch it with the hair, you're hurting my head"

"Worry about your neck, that's where it should be hurting the most."

Asuma looked at Hidan's body "A katon should destroy it"

"Don't even think about it." Kakuzu didn't hesitate to kick Asuma to the ground, as he appeared in front of Hidan's body. Kneeling down, he started to stick Hidan's head back on to his body.

When Hidan rose from the ground with stitches around his neck he stretched a little. "Feels good, now to kill you fucker"

Reidou, Aoba, Genma, Izumo, Kotetsu, Ino, and Lee all went to Attack Kakuzu, but were trapped in his tentacles.

Shikamaru, who released his Kage Mane after Hidan's head was lopped off, tried to catch him once more. Hidan jumped in the air and avoided the attack,

"Hahahaha, you won't catch me with that attack again shithead."

Throwing his scythe at Asuma, the captain moved to his left to avoid the incoming blade. Shikamaru who saw the blade coming back at Asuma yelled out, "ASUMA-SENSEI WATCHOUT!!"

Quick reflexes allowed Asuma to duck and avoid the blade. The blade was coming at Hidan, both Shikamaru and Asuma was glad since Hidan couldn't avoid the blade. The three pronged weapon pierced his abdomen and Hidan welcomed it.

Shikamaru and all who were caught in Kakuzu tentacles smiled thinking that Hidan was done for. It wasn't until Asuma fell that they noticed that Hidan had returned to the circle.

Hidan raised his stake high, "This is the end for you"

Shikamaru went to perform his jutsu but was knocked to the ground as Chouji slammed into him. Kakuzu who threw Chouji turned his attention to the others, "You all are going to die. I will not waste anytime with any of you."

Everyone watched as Hidan slammed the stake in his chest. Asuma eyes just widened. As the pain shot through his body, everyone watched on but could do nothing to stop it from occurring. Shikamaru and Chouji separated from one another, when they stood, they saw Asuma fall over and Hidan with the stake in his chest.

Kakuzu turned to Shikamaru and Chouji, "Give up, you all are going to…" All that was heard was the sound of lightning crackling. With a bloody hand through his chest, Kakuzu heard of the jutsu and knew immediately who had performed it,

"Ha…take …Kaka..shiiiiiiii" Kakashi ripped his hand from Kakuzu's chest.

Hidan turned his attention toward Kakashi, "I will offer you to Jashin nex……"

"Konoha Senppuu" The kick that was planted in his jaw sent Hidan skidding across the floor. Lee who was on his hands and knees trying to catch his breath smiled, "GAI-SENSEI"

Looking at his pupil, he gave him thumbs up while smiling. Shikamaru and the others crowded around Asuma. From what they could tell, it didn't look too good.

Other side of the Village…

Sasuke watched Konan closely. He knew of her and little on her abilities but the mere fact that she was Akatsuki kept him on guard. With Kusanagi drawn, the Uchiha was ready to attack.

Konan created paper daggers and shuriken's that hovered around her. Raising her hand, Konan pointed her index finger at Sasuke and the origami created weapons that flew at Sasuke.

Electricity formed around Sasuke "Chidori Nagashi" the paper was disintegrated. With Lightning still surrounding his sword, Sasuke propelled forward. When he was in close proximity, Kusanagi was brought forth with extreme force cutting through a paper clone of Konan. Sasuke who had held the extended sword in his right hand already knew of Konan being behind him. Twirling the sword in his hand through the rain, he raised the blade swiftly to rest on the back of his neck.

"You're going to have to do better than that Uchiha Sasuke"

Drenched hair covered Sasuke's eyes but it couldn't cover the smile on his face, "You underestimate me greatly. That spot you're in is because I wanted you there."

Konan looked around to se she was surrounded by explosive notes, "but how?"

"Irrelevant, checkmate" Sasuke formed a hand seal that set of a chain reaction.

Sasuke turned and slowly walked away as the explosion continued to flare in the background.

"Okay, time to head out and take care of the rest." Slightly shifting his head and looking back, Sasuke, sucked his teeth out of frustration. Konan was floating in the sky with wings made of paper.

The blue haired female nin addressed Sasuke "God has passed his judgment and sent his angel to exact his wrath. I will kill you and retrieve the eyes of Uchiha Itachi"

"So, Madara is afraid of me getting the Eternal Mangekyou? He should have come for me himself, sending someone weaker than me was foolish."

Ignoring Sasuke, she decided to show the Uchiha how wrong he was about her. Slowly bringing herself to the ground Konan's wings expanded. Sasuke's Sharingan was activated and spinning wildly as he was preparing to predict her movements. The wings broke apart to form paper doves that came at Sasuke with extreme force. Sasuke launched Kusanagi at Konan who sidestepped the blade and continued her assault. Sasuke performed a series of back-hand summersaults, timing it perfectly as each dove sailed past him.

Landing on his feet after executing a series of summersaults, Sasuke jumped in the tree landing on a branch but he jumped off instantly as the tree was pierced to the degree that it collapsed.

While in the air, Sasuke formed the seals to perform "Katon: Housenka No Jutsu" multiple flames came toward Konan whom merely used the doves to dissipate the attack.

Sasuke was pierced by the doves and he could do nothing while suspended in air. Falling to the ground a bunch of wooden planks crashed to the ground below. Konan tilted her head avoiding Sasuke's right foot. Spinning around, his back hand was blocked by Konan's right forearm.

This threw Sasuke off guard as he wasn't expecting her to be great at tai-jutsu. Sasuke Instantly devised a plan. Fading from view, the Uchiha appeared directly under Konan with the hopes of sending her upward execute "Konoha Kage Boyou" using that as the spring to launch his "Shi Shi Rendan" but Sasuke's foot connected with a clone made out of a bunch of paper. Pushing off of his hand Sasuke was now standing looking at Konan on a roof giving him a look of indifference.

Closing her eyes and placing her hands together forming a hand sign, Sasuke noticed paper accumulating at four points until a windmill wheel was formed at each point. Sasuke already knew that this wasn't a good thing.

Konan opened her eyes 'Fuuton: Windmill Cyclone Assault' Sasuke dodged a pressurized cyclone of wind that drilled through where he once stood. Sasuke landed but found that a windmill appeared about twenty feet in front of him, which caused him to shunshin out of sight as the pressurized wind came toward where he stood, tearing up everything in its path.

Thinking he had time to breathe, Sasuke appeared on top of a building and looked at the windmills. "Shit that's a dangerous jutsu hold up, where is the other one?"

Sasuke realized that it was behind him, and before he could turn around the pressurize wind connected with his back and drilled him into the ground. Konan, who was hovering in the air landed on the ground.

As the rain fell against her and the unresponsive body of Sasuke, she knew that this battle was over. "I expected more, Itachi was much stronger than this."

"Actually he was much stronger than this, I don't even think I would have been able to take him. Sometime I think only Madara was the only one capable." Kumoko thought.

Walking towards the battered Sasuke she could see him struggling to get up. Using her right wing, she transformed it into a long arm out of paper and extended it to grab Sasuke by the neck. Picking him up slowly, the now shirtless cut, bloody, and tattered Jounin was helpless against his opponent.

"Its over." Transforming her left wing into a Sharp object, Konan thrust the wing forth piercing Uchiha Sasuke in the center of his chest.

Somewhere outside of Konoha…

Senzairu stood and watched Pein, who was before him. The two paths had never crossed. Pein, a shinobi from the hidden rain village looked upon Senzairu with a blank expression. Lightning and Thunder roared in the sky every ten seconds.

All of the six Pein's surrounded Senzairu. With his weapon already drawn, Senzairu wasted no time when he tossed his Phoenix claw high above his head. Flying through hand signs, the blade was suspended in air, "Shower of the Eternal Phoenix Flame." Intense fire blasts were shot from the sword at rapid speeds causing all of the Pein's to have to avoid getting hit by the jutsu.

Jumping up to catch the Phoenix claw as it fell back to the ground, Senzairu caught the sword then brought it forth in a slashing motion. A large reddish purple flame, which took on the for of a long whip was aimed at the Yahiko looking Pein, who jumped out of the way of the jutsu causing the flame whip to crack the ground.

Landing on the ground, Senzairu's eyes shifted to his right as the much taller Pein who had spike bolts in his head, launched his fist at Senzairu who ducked under the punch. Using his free hand, which was his left, Senzairu placed a punch to the gut sending him a few yards back. Twirling his sword while rising it behind his head, Senzairu blocked a punch from the long haired Pein Shinobi who was originally from Waterfall. Pushing him back, Senzairu aimed his sword at the Pein he pushed back, "Purple Flame Cutter" a concentrated purple flame pierced the Waterfall Shinobi Pein.

The Pein from Suna and the Pein with the long ponytail appeared in front and behind Senzairu. Thrusting their fists forward, a large explosion of dust was created from the impact of the punch.

Senzairu who appeared about twenty yards away from the attack surveyed the area. He didn't have much time to do plan an attack as Yahiko Pein appeared behind him and with a forceful punch, nailed him to the ground.

Looking at the Senzairu in the ground, Pein closed his eyes once realized that a mud clone was created in Senzairu's place. Appearing next to Yahiko Pein was the shinobi with the spikes in his head, he aimed his fist toward a boulder and ejected his fist at a rapid speed causing it to decimate the boulder.

Jumping in the air, Senzairu went through the motion of forming hand seals. Taking a deep breath he directed his attack to the five Pein's below. 'Katon: Okibi' The streamline came from Senzairu's mouth and it could only be described as a flood of flames, the jutsu covered 200 yards.

Landing on the searing ground below with everything now black and the melted rock forming lava, Senzairu continued to observe his surroundings.

"Ok, I know they're not dead. Jiraiya, you gave us what we needed to beat him but even so how can I beat a person who really isn't here? I guess you couldn't make it too easy for us. The good thing is I know…What"

Senzairu knew they weren't dead but he was expecting some damage. Looking straight ahead all of the Pein's were gathered, with an additional 6th Pein. The Pein from grass smiled at Senzairu, who was trying to figure out why the others were not harmed.

"He must be responsible. How though?"

Senzairu had an idea about what happened but needed confirmation. A phoenix came out of nowhere from behind Senzairu and flew directly at the Grass Pein who absorbed the attack with his hands.

"Just as I figured, he's able to absorb attacks. So Pein has a Shinobi who can fight from long range, another who can absorb jutsu, two with extreme power, one which doesn't do much but seems to be the main one, and another one I'm not too sure about yet. Okay Senzairu time to go all out."

Senzairu wasted no time biting his thumb and slamming his hand into the ground, "Kuchyose no Jutsu"

The Pein's that were gathered just watched as a portal opened beneath Senzairu and a reddish orange flames engulfed Senzairu covering him completely. Inside the flames, Senzairu was slowly transforming from his normal state to his fusion state with Xenos. The fusion was now complete and his black hair was now replaced with red hair with orange tips while the eyes went from a golden hue to an orange flame hue.

With the wings of protruding from his back, Senzairu slowly rose from his crouching position. "No more games Pein. I never though I would have the honor to fight a shinobi with the Rinnegan."

"I never expected to fight a descendant from the great Senju clan, well one who is as strong as you. God has chosen to pass judgment on Konoha and the Senju Clan."

"I would send my Angel of Death to carry out this task normally but she is wiping out the other half responsible for the formation of this village."

"With the Senju and Uchiha presence completely gone from Konoha and the world, I will be able to rebuild the world as it once was." Pein informed Senzairu.

"You underestimate Konoha and the child of destiny, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Child of Destiny? You speak of nonsense. Uzumaki Naruto is being dealt with as we speak. I'm not worried about the nine-tail Jinchuuriki. If worse comes to worse, I will deal with him myself."

"Well Kami-sama, forgive me if I don't rollover quietly. You deeming yourself a God, what a joke. Last I knew you were under Uchiha Madara, a man who lost to my great- grandfather at the Valley of the End."

"I can understand why your God has sent a soldier to deal with me, the Senju has always been respected by all for our talent. Even though I am flattered your organization would have been better off going after Uzumaki Naruto, he has surpassed me. You would've been better off too going after Uchiha Sasuke, I wouldn't be surprised if he has surpassed me as well."

"Pein, you have selected the wrong person to come after for two reasons: One, I am not the strongest and two, I don't plan on holding back what so ever like Sasuke or Naruto would. I am going to kill you!"

Yahiko Pein sent all of his subordinates at Senzairu. Senzairu however had his eyes on one Pein, and that was the Shinobi from Grass who absorbed energy. Appearing in front of this Pein, Senzairu performed 'Cutting Nail of the Phoenix' which was a large slash across his chest, however it seemed like three talons leaving flames in it's trail cut the Grass Pein across the chest causing him to drop to the ground.

Immediately slamming his hand into the ground after slashing Pein, 'Fuuton: Yonten Hinankan'

The Barrier made of flames encased the Grass Pein. Senzairu looked at the other five remaining, "There is no way to absorb my jutsu. Looks like you have a battle on your hands, Kami-sama"

Yahiko Pein focused his gaze on Senzairu, "Just because you have sealed one of us doesn't mean you can avoid your judgment. You will die here today Senju Senzairu."

Pointing his hand at Senzairu, the remaining four disappeared from view while Yahiko Pein remained. Senzairu took off after Yahiko Pein moving the sword to his right hand and holding the out his left hand, the phoenix tattoo on his arm started to glow. In that moment, a fiery phoenix shot from his arm toward Yahiko.

Appearing in front of Yahiko was the Pein from the Fuuma clan, the one with a pony-tail. Bringing his hands together, he formed a shield that looked like a panda that blocked the phoenix fire attack.

Appearing in front Senzairu unexpectedly was Yahiko Pein, who planet punched Senzairu's gut. The Pein From Grass and the Pein from Suna appeared behind Senzairu, placing a punch to his back which punched him into the ground.

Standing over Senzairu, the grass Pein, the waterfall Pein, and the Suna Pein watched as Senzairu disappeared into flames.

Senzairu appeared behind Yahiko Pein, "I know where the real you is at now."

Yahiko's Pein eyes expanded when he realized that he wasn't Senzairu's target. Senzairu's target was dead a head. Realizing this, Yahiko Pein yelled out "Stop him at all cost!"

Senzairu was zeroing in on his target. When he finally got with in range, flames were slowly drawing from the atmosphere into his blade turning the blade from silver to a fiery red. When the sword color changed from the fiery red to a brilliant orange, Senzairu brought forth the blade slicing nothing creating a brilliant neon orange flame that illuminated the area and the sky, which he flew through. However a Shinobi with long black hair and the Rinnegan appeared from the flames, followed by Senzairu with a slash across his chest. Both were floating through the air.

Nagato couldn't help but think, "How did he know?"

Senzairu was smiling because he was now planning to deliver the finishing blow. With his sword at his side, Senzairu gripped it but was stopped in midair with well placed punches and kicks to his body. Senzairu could feel the pain shooting through his body.

"Fuck… what's happening to my body, it feels weird, I can't move shit! I have to use that jutsu to or I'm going to die"

Senzairu's body turned orange completely as the flames started to consume him. Each of the Pein's looked on and wondered what was going on. They didn't have a chance to figure out, Senzairu exploded and the mult-colored flames swallowed the area.

After a few minutes, the flames burned brightly in that area. Senzairu stood a few yards from the flame with his shirt completely removed and he was back in his normal state.

"Shit, that always takes a lot out of me. 'Enkou Sosei Houou' I hate using that Jutsu if I don't need to. But it the situation called for it and…"

Senzairu eyes widened when he saw Nagato standing a few yards in front of him, the Akatsuki cloak was removed revealing the slash across the chest caused by Senzairu. Senzairu saw the other Pein's laying on the ground before Nagato. None of the Pein's were moving, except Yahiko who rose up slowly.

The next to rise slowly was the Pein with the spikes in his head. Everyone else was down for the count, but only one was burned badly and that was the Pein from the Rain village. Lying on his back with his eyes open, it was clear that he was dead. Senzairu cursed under his breath.

"Senju Senzairu, you are worthy of being of the Senju clan. Madara was correct about you being a threat. Its been a longtime since anyone has seen me. There will not be a second time. Judgment has been passed, you will die now."

The large Pein stepped forth and raised his fist at Senzairu. Before he could shot the fist all that was heard, "SENSEI!!"

Makienu landed in front of Senzairu along with Akuru and Ranpu. Makienu standing ahead of everyone addressed Senzairu,

"Sorry where late Sensei, we was helping Konohamaru and the others out. Judging by the battle, you really over did it Senzai-sensei."

Ranpu stepped forward, "Don't worry, we will take it from here."

Akuru cracked her knuckles, "Rest now sensei."

Pein just closed his eyes in annoyance, "Kill them now!"

Aiming his fist at the kids, He found himself planted into the ground as a big impact was made by and unknown force.

Lying on his back with his eyes closed in the newly formed crater, the Spikey haired Pein was neutralized.

With blond hair soaked from the rain and wearing a traditional Jounin outfit, Tsunade turned to Nagato. "Its been a long time Nagato."

"Tsunade-hime, that it has."

"Hokage-sama stand back, we will take care of this guy!"

"Idiot! This is no ordinary guy. He is a member of Akatsuki and he possesses the Rinnegan. Attacking him is suicide."

"Kaa-san" Senzairu fell forward and landed facedown. Tsunade glanced at Senzairu,

"You did good Senzairu, and you exposed him. Sorry I'm late but I will take it from here."

"Nagato, your life will end here."

"Sorry Tsunade-sama but this fight will have to continue at another time. I have been giving different orders."

"Next time we meet Tsunade-hime will be the mark of you death." Pein did Mental telepathy "Kakuzu, Hidan, Konan, we're going now!"

Pein looked at Senzairu and touched his chest, "Pain…it's been a long time since I've felt pain. Truly amazing indeed Senzairu," Pein disappeared. The other Pein's disappeared along with him. Including the one in the barrier created by Senzairu. The group was left behind to ponder what had happened.

Hidden Mist…

Safaia was panting hard as she was facing off against her opponent. In her 8-tails form, purple skin and her neon yellow eyes with slits, and 8-tails protruding from the her tail bone, Safaia couldn't help but wonder how was this possible.

"How the hell is he able to fight with me on this level. Its weird but I wasn't able to detect his strength until later on. This guy is good." Safaia knew she had to come up with a plan to end this soon, this was stalemate match.

Heisui heard the telepathy message from Madara and Pein. Knowing that he needed to end this match soon, he decided it was time. Flying through hand seals, he slammed his hand into the ground. Kuchiyose: uchuukuukan

Hidden Cloud…

Hidden Rock…

Other side of the Village….

Sasuke was impaled by the paper javelin. A smirk formed on Konan's face. "Judgment has been passed."

"Yes it has, on you that is." Konan's eyes expanded.

She noticed that everything started to turn black and red. "Shit, how long?"

"Since you blocked my punch before I perform Kage Boyou. That's when. Now you are at the mercy of the Sharingan."

"Shit, he placed me in a genjutsu but had me go through all of the motions of what I planned to do. This kid, he's just like Itachi. Madara can't get the eternal Mangekyou." Konan's eyes bulged as she was pierced by a multitude of spikes.

Outside of her mind, Sasuke, who was not injured turned away, "Time to take care the rest of the trash."

Sasuke heard clapping and turned around, "Very good Sasuke-kun, your powers have grown which means your eye is deteriorating. It won't be long before you become blind."

Sasuke glared at Madara with his Mangekyou active, "Hmm, so you've finally decided to show yourself. I guess you came here to die."

"On the contrary, I actually came here for two reasons. One was for her," using his Sharingan, Madara broke the genjutsu. Konan was now panting.

"Konan, head back to headquarters, I will take it from here."

"Did we get ichibi?"

"Yes, now head back and prepare everything."

Sasuke's eyes slightly expanded when he saw Gaara lying on the ground to Madara's right. Before he could do anything Gaara disappeared along with Konan.

"Shit they got Gaara? I have to stop them here!"

"Madara, I was planning to use this on that lady but since you're here it will work just as well." Sasuke raised his hand to the sky as electricity was flowing from it.

"Not even you can dodge this, be gone with lightning," In the sky a large electrical beast formed and when Sasuke brought his hand down, lightning explosion decimated 1/3 of the Uchiha district.

Looking t the wreckage, Sasuke narrowed his eyes when he saw Madara alive, "Wow, that was pretty good Sasuke. I would have been dead if it wasn't for Sussanoo's true form."

"True form, what do you... what the hell is that?" Sasuke watched as a large humanoid started to form.

Madara started explain, "Sussanoo has two techniques associated with it. You can use it as a tai-jutsu form, which you'd would be come very dangerous but that's only using Sussanoo to half of its potential. The real potential lies in its summon. As you can see I was able to block that devastating jutsu you created."

"Shit I have to reach the third-level." Transforming into the 3rd level of the curse seal, Sasuke's kuroi wings and Mangekyou Sharingan made him look like a fallen angel.

"I'm going to end this now." Sasuke was preparing to end the battle but when the humanoid summon removed the sake gourd from his hip forming a chakra blade.

"The time has come Sasuke, hawk or snake?" Thrusting the blade forth before Sasuke could react, Uchiha Sasuke was pierced by the legendary Totsuka.

"Shit what's going on. My power is leaving me at a rapid rate." Sasuke transformed back into level two and slowly level one. The curse seal was being sucked into the gourd. When the seal was completely removed, Sasuke was back to normal. Madara ripped the sword from Sasuke's body causing the Uchiha to fall to his knees panting.

"I have significantly reduced your power Sasuke. You no longer have access to that abominable curse seal. You can't beat me the way you are, this you should know. "

Sasuke looked up at Madara with his Mangekyou active. Madara slowly removed his mask revealing his face, "neither you nor anyone can stop the inevitable. Looks like you're wife has come to your aid."

Madara caught the punch from behind with his left hand. Sakura, who had a glare in her eyes that would have killed Madara if it could, addressed the Uchiha, "So you're the infamous Uchiha Madara. What did you do to Sasuke-kun?"

"Such a concerned wife you are Sakura-san. I did him a favor. I have a few things to do. Tend to your husband, he's going to need all of the healing he can get."

"What do you mean?"

"You will soon understand. Sasuke will soon understand what he needs to do in order to survive. As far as power, he has went beyond the point of no return."

Madara disappeared leaving Sakura behind to ponder what he said. She quick ran to Sasuke who was on the ground unconscious. Dropping to her knees while shaking him to wake up, Sakura got no response or movement from her husband, _"This is not good. What the hell did he do to you Sasuke?"_

_Hidden Light Village…_

Naruto and Danzou were going toe to toe with one another. No one was gaining even ground in the battle. Hayami was actually fairing good against Kumoko but the result was the same as Naruto and Danzou.

Naruto landed a few feet away from the older ex-leaf shinobi with heaven's blade inactive. _"This Danzou is pretty good. I really need to stop holding back but we are in the village and destroying them isn't the goal. I need these two alive. Ok time to end this"_

Danzou saw the change in Naruto's demeanor immediately. _"I have to stop playing as well. I will end this now… 'Mangekyou Sharingan!'_

Danzou's regular Sharingan transformed to the Mangekyou Sharingan form, that of Kakashi's. Naruto was instantaneously caught in the Genjutsu that was cast. Fallin to his knee's Danzou gave a little smirk as Naruto fell on his face. "Checkmate"

Turning to Hayami and Kumoko who finished exchanging blows in the rain and was glaring at one another, Danzou pointed his finger at Hayami and froze the girl in her tracks.

Hayami could barely move. She turned her head to see Naruto on the ground and Danzou pointing his finger at her, "Kumoko, kill the girl. We will take Naruto with us. The point of this whole evasion was to make sure Naruto was isolated. The nine-tails has always been the goal, getting the rest was not required at this time."

"Kumoko, kill the girl. We will take Naruto with us. The point of this whole evasion was to make sure Naruto was isolated. The nine-tails has always been the goal, getting the rest was not required at this time."

"_Naruto-nii get up!"_ Hayami yelled out in her head to her brother who was no longer moving.

Kumokotwirled her Kunai in her hand, "Well looks like it's the end of the road for you. Don't worry, Naruto will be joining you shortly." Charging at the girl, Hayami couldn't help but wonder about Naruto, Yumi, Aori, and all of her family and friends. _"Sorry everyone, I wasn't strong enough"_

Metal met metal. All Danzou could say was, "Oh this is unexpected"

Kumoko just glared, "You, why are you interefereing"

Reido, who was standing between Kumoko and Hayami looked at Kumoko was no expression, "I don't care about Akatsuki goals, I do have a problem when you interfere with my own. Uzumaki Naruto… I can't forgive what he did to my father and I will make him pay for it, but knowing what he and the girl is fighting for I can't stand idle and do nothing. Make no mistake, I'm not a friend just merely a man that will not let you or anyone interfere with his goals.

Fading from view, Kumoko eyes widen at his speed. Barely moving away in time to avoid being split in half from the back, she got away with a slash to the arm. Holding Hayami in his arm while he moved, Reido turned around to look at Kumoko who was now standing next to Danzou holding her shoulder, Kumoko glared at her former comrade.

"Reido you bastard. Aisu-sama was a great man, but the apple falls far from the tree. You are a disgrace and since you have disgraced his legacy I will kill you."

"You're not killing anyone" Danzou and Kumoko eyes widened at the voice that was heard. In an instance all that was visible were numerous slashe of white chakra.

Appearing in front of Hayami and Reido with his back now to Kumoko and Danzou who was standing still not realizing what happened, Naruto turned his head slightly glaring at Danzou and Kumoko who fell to he ground slowly with multiple slashes across their body.

"Thanks for the window Reido, you helped me more than you know" The Karikage said while he continue to watch the two Akatsuki members on the ground.

Danzou couldn't believe what he was seeing, "I don't understand, how did you break the genjutsu from the Mangekyou, its impossible."

Naruto smirked, "I am the Jinchuuriki of the nine-tails and I can always use the fox to break the jutsu. But more importantly than that, I was trained by Ryuho to combat Genjutsu. Genjutsu is useless against me. My sister over there, also is impervious to genjutsu. Hayami, you played it to a tee with the shocked expression."

Smiling, "Yea, but luckily this guy interfered or I would have been dead thanks to you."

"Come on, I wanted her to taste victory just a little before I pulled the blanket from under them."

"_They had this all planned? Impressive" _Reido smirked at the ingenious of Naruto and Hayami.

Kumoko was pissed, "You bastards you tricked us."

"Yes, yes we did. I wanted to you leave you two alive to get more answers but that's not going to happen. Death is all that awaits you two" Naruto raised '_Heaven's Blade_' to the sky. The rain clouds slowly parted causing the raining to stop and the sun to shine brightly. Multiple dots formed in the sky. Bringing the sword down in a slashing motion to his right-side, the dots fell from the sky crashing down upon Kumoko and Danzou. A big dust Cloud was created when it made contact with the two shinobi.

Naruto sucked his teeth, "Shit, they're not dead."

Danzou who was barely standing was breathing heavy. Kumoko was still on the ground. Slowly rising, Danzou glance over at his partner, "It seems we have no other choice. Danzou Mangekyou started to glow as formed the hand seals. Slamming his hand into the ground four pillars rose from the ground with Naruto, Hayami, and Reido in the center. Naruto knew of the jutsu _"Shit!" _ letting Heaven's blade fall to the ground, Naruto quickly thirsted his hands, one to Hayami's chest and the other to Reido's chest sending the flying out of the boundary's of the pillars. A black electricity was being drawn from each pillar to the center directly above Naruto. About 200 feet above Naruto's head, a black warp hole started to form. A terrible suction wind came from the warp hole. Naruto started to feel his body being pulled into the black hole

"_Fuck He got me, I should have killed the bastard when I had the chance"_ Naruto slowly was rising up toward the hole. Hayami seeing Naruto being sucked in the hole, "No"

Activating her Neitakei Reikon, she leapt toward Naruto who smiled. Gripping Heaven's blade, Naruto tossed the sword towards the girl.

Kumoko jumped between the younger girl and heaven's blade. Extending her hand out to catch, Kumoko never got the chance. Using Hiraishin, Hayami caught the blade and sailed past Kumoko. Reaching out for Naruto's hand, "Niisan grab hold!"

reaching to touch the girls hand, Naruto smirked and pulled his hand back when it got inches within the girls. The sword started to glow and in an instant a bright light flashed from the sword creating a force that sent Hayami heading toward the ground.

Catching the girl before she hit the ground, Reido watched from the roof of a remaining establishment. Holding the yound Minashu in his arms, who was unconscious, looked toward Kumoko and Danzou who returned the look. Both were breathing heavy and the fatigue was evident.

Reido adjusted Hayami and removed the _'Dragons Fang' _ from the scarab on his back. In a swift slashing motion, black flames were heading toward the group. A black void swallowed both Kumoko and Danzou whole.

Narrowing his eyes, "Fuck" was all that escaped his mouth. Glancing back at the girl, Reido decided to take her back to Naruto's house. He had no idea what to do after that he did realize one thing, this was only the begin of what was to come.

_Destination Uknown…_

Deep inside a cave, with a massive stone statue that had 10 eyes, with the tenth eye being in the center, Each Akatsuki member stood on the fingers of the hands that extended from the statue.

Appearing last was Kumoko and Danzou.

Hidan, who was stand on the hand across from Kumoko laughed, "Hahaha, the old geezer and the stupid bitch got their ass handed to them."

"At least we caught the nine-tails, you fuck face" Kumoko yelled out.

"You were unsuccessful in you attempt as was Fubuki and Hesui" Kumoko turned toward Pein.

"How did he escape, there was no way for him to escape." Danzou stated in shock.

"He didn't do it by himself. _'Heaven's Blade' _ aided him."

Turning to the center of the statue, everyone could see Madara standing on the head. The Uchiha continued, "It seems that Naruto ended up somewhere else, where I have no clue. The same can be said for Saifaia. Her skill level in the sealing arts surpasses that of even the 'Seal Mistress'. In any event we were successful in capturing two out of five. Let's begin the process. It will take you all three days to remove the Jinchuuriki from each of the vessels. Get to work."

Madara faded from view leaving everyone behind. Pein addressed the group, "Let's get started with Gaara first."

Performing the extraction, Gaara screamed as the Ichibi Chakra was being ripped from Gaara.

Madara who was standing on top of the mountain, in which the extraction was being performed inside a cave within the mountain looked up to the sky. _"The beginning of the end is near."_

_Konoha Few Hours Later…_

Tsunade was looking out of the window. The rain had finally stopped but the body count continued to rise. She received word of Asuma's Death and Uchiha Sasuke being in a coma, but what shocked her was the word that she received from Light, Sand, Mist, and Rock that informed her of the disappearance of the leaders. Tsunade thoughts went to Naruto _"Naruto please be okay"_

_Destination Unknown…._

A warp hole opened and through the warp hole Naruto crashed into the ground below. "what the hell…"

"Naruto!"

The leader of the light village recognized the voice. Looking up, he standing on a rock above him was Safaia. "Safaia"

"I'm guessing they attacked you as well and sent you through a warp hole correct?" Safaia asked.

Naruto stood up and nodded, "Yes, but where the hell are we?"

Looking off of the Mountain that they were on toward a civilization that they were both unfamiliar with, Naruto and Safaia couldn't believe what they were seeing. A Flag poll with the Akatsuki banner waved proudly. Naruto turned to Safaia "We're the hell are we?"

Looking back to the civilization Naruto and Safaia stared. It went unsaid but both knew that they were not going back home anytime soon, their next destination was where that banner waved.

* * *

A/N

Naruto and Safaia have found a land under Akatsuki's banner. Where is this land and What will happen to Safaia and Naruto? Sasuke and Senzairu are also out of commission, what will become of them. Stay tuned, it only gets interesting from here on out.

Sorry for the delay guys but as you know there have been a lot of things that I needed to address in my personal life. Don't worry, once I commit to something I see through to the end. This story will get completed. Again, I apologize for the delay. Also I want to think my editor, hopefully she will stay on to the end as well. Thanks Sophie, you're the GREATEST!!

Jutsu List…

Katon: Hai Seki Shou Fire Release: Searing Ash Cloud  
Katon: Okibi Fire Release: Blazing Fire  
Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu Water Release: Great Water Fall Jutsu  
Fuuin:Yonten Hinankan Four Point Flame Barrier  
Enkou Sosei Houou Mythical Phoenix Bird Flame Resurrection


	3. Tears in the Rain

The Golden Fox: The Light in the Darkness

Chapter 3: Tears in the Rain

Written By: Nyce456

_Sun Country Hidden Light Village 7am…_

_Hayami was surrounded by people in akatsuki cloaks. On the other side she saw Naruto, Shinji, Yumi, Aori, Mai, Hinata, Naiya, and Kaito surrounded by Danzou, Kumoko and various members of Akatsuki. Before she could reach, she watched as they were cut down one by one. Running toward Naruto, Hayami watched as Kumoko smiled at her before slicing Naruto's head of._

Jumping up out of her bed, Hayami was breathing heavy while covered in sweat.

"You're finally awake" Turning her head slightly; Hayami saw Yumi and Aori, who were watching her with a big smile. Hayami could sense another person in the room. When she turned slightly right she noticed Mai and Reido, who was standing with his arms, folded looking at the younger girl.

Griping the sheets tight, Hayami frowned up her face as she remembered what happened, "Naruto-niisan…"

Turning to Yumi immediately, "Yumi-neechan I'm sorry, if I was…"

Placing a hand on the girl's shoulder, "Hayami it's all right I know Naruto is going to be okay, that much is certain"

"But…"

"No buts. Naruto will be fine, our job is to tend to the village and devise a course of action going forward." Yumi's comment caused Reido to remove himself from the wall and step forward.

"The only course of action is to confront Akatsuki. What do you think is going to happen when they get all of the tailed-beasts?"

"He's right you know"

Every one in the room turned toward Yokoana and Rin who entered. "Hayami, how are you feeling?"

"I feel okay Yokoana-sama."

"Good, I want you in Konoha before sundown tonight. I have a special mission for you and Reido, who has chosen to accept. You will be accompanied by Okani and Tekka."

"What? We have to find Naruto-nii all other missions can wait our leader is missing!"

Rin jumped, "The mission involves finding Naruto. There you will be debriefed by Tsunade-sama who will discuss the strategy to go forward. Hayami, you are our ears and one of the best in the village."

"I can't just leave the village in such a state. I'm needed here, what if Akatsuki comes back!" Hayami was trying to get everyone to see reason.

Yumi spoke, "Hayami, don't worry about the village. Akatsuki goal is Naruto, now that he's away from the village their probably searching for him. Unless Naruto shows up here I don't think they will come here. Hayami your just gathering info, once you do that just come back."

"So we are not going to search for Naruto?"

"Hayami, we have to form a strategy, align ourselves with the other villages before we can even attempt to go after Akatsuki. I think a joint effort with the other villages would be great. We will search for Naruto, but we also have to ensure the safety of our village, that is something Naruto would want and you know that." Rin's words caused the girl to put her head down.

"Are you up to leave now or do you need to rest more?" Yokoana asked.

"Give me an hour to prepare." Turning to Reido, "I will meet you at the gates in an hour."

Yumi motioned for everyone to leave the room. When they did she closed the door behind her, and turned back to the girl, "Look I know you're going to go after Naruto and I don't plan to stop you as if I could. I just want you keep a level head. Also, I think Naruto entrusted this to you, I think you should hold on to it." Yumi handed Hayami _'Heaven's Blade'_ .

"He knew you would protect it which is why he gave it to you. When you find him slap him really hard for me ok."

"Okay Yumi-neechan. I'm curious though, what will you do?"

"The village is demoralized over losing Naruto. I will work to unifying the villagers and the shinobi populace. I don't think the village will be attacked again but if it is it will have no chance if the warriors are demoralized. I will hold down the fort here, do what you must Yami-chan"

Hayami nodded, "I will. Take care neechan, and give Aori a big hug for me."

"will do, now you must get ready." Yumi opened the door and allowed Hayami to prepare and that is just what the girl did.

_10 am Konoha…_

Rain… for twelve hours straight Rain covered the Leaf Village. The second Funeral Service in three days was being held but instead of one shinobi, the service was being held for the fallen shinobi.

With the Shinobi populace dressed in black, everyone was paying their respects to the falling soldiers. Makeinu, Akuru, Yougan, Ranpu, Futeki, Yasumi, Niiro, and Kiseki stood behind Kakashi, Gai, and the rest of the active rookie nine and Gai's team. Standing in the front was Kurenai and her daughter Kinome who had tears streaming down her eyes. Senzairu son, Shikraki was clenching his fist as he watch his friend cry.

Yuugao glanced at her son taking notice of his reaction. Glancing over at Kurenai _"You're very strong Kurenai-san, I don't think I would be that strong if I lost Senzairu."_

The procession began and everyone was present except for two people. Ino scanned the Area, "where are Shikamaru and Konohamaru?"

Shrugging his shoulders, "I don't know?" was all Sakura could say as she was holding her son.

_Nara Residents…_

Playing Shougi by himself, Shikamaru paused for a second to look up to the sky. Looking down to place his hand on the 'king' he heard his son calling to him, "Papa". Looking at the piece and then at his son he smiled _"Don't worry Asuma-sensei, I understand who the King is.' _

Shikaku hide himself behind the wood beam of the porch, _"So you finally understand Shikamaru. It's your turn son, the only way this world will see peace is if you generation steps up to protect it."_

Shikamaru stood up and pat his son on the head. Looking towards the wooden beam at the far end of the porch, "Pops, I need you guys to look after Nanpuu while I'm gone."

Stepping from behind the porch, "I hope you're planning to return?"

Looking at his son, "Yes."

"Well I would try to stop you under any other condition but you seem sure about this. I can only assume you're going after Akatsuki's Hidan"

Shikamaru nodded confirming his father suspicions. Walking toward his father with Nanpuu in tow, Shikamaru stopped when he was side-by-side with Shikaku, "I have a plan and my squad will succeed. I will be back in a week or so and Akatsuki will be down one member."

"That may be true but your leader hasn't told you to move, besides isn't finding Naruto more important, your village should come first."

Shikamaru smiled, "Naruto is fine, that much I am certain of. I know full well what he's capable of and he is the piece that will determine if we win this war or not. Losing him easily won't happen. Trust me, he will show up when we least expect it. But in the meantime, I will be doing this to ensure my villages safety and for Asuma-sensei"

Looking forward, Shikamaru saw Ino, Chouji, and Lee waiting. Walking up to the group Shikmaru looked into the eyes of his comrades, "Are you all ready?"

Receiving nods from everyone Shikmaru and his group vanished from view. Nanpuu reached his hand out, toward where Shikamaru stood, "Father!!!"

Shikaku Knelt down next to the little boy, "Don't worry your father will be back soon."

"_Come back Shikamaru"_

_Somewhere in Fire Country…_

Standing on a cliff looking toward the Hokage Monument from Miles away, a smile was present on Konohamaru's face. _"Hanabi-chan I apologize for leaving without letting you know. Kurenai-san, Asuma… I will bring an end to this."_

Hidan laughing flashed quickly in his head causing his expression to change to one of grimace. With his Hiate and around his head and Leaf's signature navy shinobi outfit, Konohamaru faded from view.

_Noon Konoha Gates…_

Shikamaru and his group were at the village gates. Glancing at his team, "Once we leave Konoha, there will be no turning back are you guys sure you're in?"

"Shikamaru, everyone here is in. We now know what we're up against. With you at the helm of the strategy, I'm sure we are going to kick their asses" Ino confidence cause the group to smile.

Shikamaru eyes shifted to his left, "So you're coming too? I guess Konohamaru went ahead."

Hanabi nodded, "Yes"

"Great you will be more than what we need, you're Byakugan is highly valued. If that's it, let's move!"

"NOT SO FAST!!!"

Everyone recognized that voice. Turning around, the group saw Tsunade standing with her arms crossed glaring at the group. "Shikamaru, you're not leaving this village… none of you are!"

"I'm not a Leaf Shinobi so I can do what I want. As I recall, you and Naruto both were in agreement about stopping Akatsuki. I was against attacking Akatsuki directly but you two were for it. With the team I have now I can eliminate two of its members."

Tsunade shook here head, "I cannot allow that Shikamaru. We need to form another strategy."

"Actually, I think Shikamaru's way is the best option" everyone turned to the entrance of the gate to see Kakashi leaning on the door with his arms folded.

"Kakashi… I can't believe you are agreeing with them. We can't afford to lose another valuable shinobi. I understand Asuma meant a lot to you all but each and every one of you is valuable assets."

Hanabi stepped forward, "So do you prefer we wait around until they hit us again. Truth Hokage-sama we were caught off guard and we paid for it dearly. Sasuke is in a coma, Senzairu is in a coma, and all of the Jinchuuriki's are missing except for Kouen which puts us in an even tighter spot. What you're asking is for us to be sitting ducks and I rather be the hunter instead of the prey"

"Hanabi this isn't about bein…"

"She's right Hokage-sama Don't worry Tsunade, we won't do anything dangerous. Consider this a recon mission; I will make sure everyone returns."

Tsunade thought about it for a second, "Ok Kakashi. But I want status updates every few hours."

"Will do. Shikamaru… we should get a move on it already" Kakashi turned toward the outside of the village.

Shikamaru nodded, "Very well, let's move out. Oh and Tsunade… if Temari returns to the village let her know. I'm sure that she is going after Akatsuki as well seeing as Gaara was taking"

"You all are fools but I will relay your message. Return back alive everyone"

The six members of Team Kakashi stared of into the unknown. With their final resolve, Team Kakashi faded from view. Tsunade prayed for their return. Turning around, she headed back to the tower to prepare.

_7pm Konoha Hosptial…_

Sakura and her younger son looked on as Sasuke lie in the bed with no physically injuries, all mental. The one noticeable thing is the mark on Sasuke's neck is now gone. As the Uchiha lay unconscious, Sakura and Hidoko watched him. Sakura examined Sasuke and noticed that his eyes got worse. _"His eyes are slowly deteriotating and the Mangekyou is the cause. Using it only speeds up the process. His chakra also seems lower than usual. Sasuke-kun what's going on with you?"_

Hidoko tapped Sakura, "Mama, is Papa going to be ok?"

"Yes, your papa will be fine. He's the strongest in the Leaf, he will be fine. He just needs his rest" Sakura said to reassure the boy but the truth was she didn't know whether he would be or not.

Sasuke, who was conscious for the last three hours listened to his family speak. He remained calm and played the role of the unconscious patient. _"Madara… the curse seal is gone but I don't care about that. I knew the Mangekyou would make me weak one of these days but never knew that extensive use would bring this about. So this is why Itachi showed me the drawbacks of this eye. If I am to stop Madara I know what I must do. Is this the reason you sacrificed yourself brother? I have to get out of this hospital unnoticed then I have to send for Juugo, Karin, and Suigetsu. They will help me get to Madara and I will end this once and for all. Naruto… I will find you as well. I hope you're still alive Tonkichi."_

Sasuke continued to play unconscious and listen to all around him. He would escape as soon as he got the opening. The quicker he got out of here the better. The past few hours he heard a lot of commotion but had no idea what was going on. He could only guess that Akatsuki hit Konoha hard and the body count was enormous. He did over hear that all leaders from the Hidden Villages, the ones that had Jinchirukii's as their leaders, were missing except Kouen. This was not good. It wouldn't take long for Akatsuki to go after him. Sasuke knew that he needed to get to Madara before he could Kouen. For now he would play unconscious and when no one was around, he would make his move.

_Second level…_

Yuugao, Shiraki, Makeinu, Ranpu, and Akuru were all standing around Senzairu's bed. Ranpu who had his arms folded and his Byakugan active was looking at his sensei chakra flow, "That guy Pein really injured sensei bad. His chakra flow is out sync."

"What the hell did that pain guy do? Is he really that powerful?" Makeinu questioned.

Akuru shook her head, "I don't know… but he did put Senzai-sensei in the hospital so that should speak volumes about his ability. I heard of Akatsuki strength but I had no idea. I mean both Senzai-sensei and Sasuke-sempai are in the hospital. This isn't good at all."

"Senzairu will be fine; I'm more worried about Konohamaru-kun. No one knows where he's at; I think he left the village."Yuugao pointed out.

"Konohamaru-niisan isn't here? But we can't lose him; he's going to be the Rokudaime." Makeinu slammed his hand in his fist.

The seven year-old Shiraki spoke, "Konohamaru-nii did he go after the guy that killed uncle Asuma?"

Everyone looked at the boy.

"Asuma…he's dead?" In a weak voice everyone turned to see Senzairu.

Ranpu looked at everyone who put their head down. Stepping forward, "Yes Senzai-sensei. He was killed by a member of Akatsuki"

Senzairu who was still weak closed his eyes as the pain of losing his best friend stung. Slowly opening his eyes, "Can someone please fill me in to what happened while I was out?"

Yuugao spoke, "Gaara, Awesado, Naruto, and Safaia were all captured."

Senzairu eyes widened, "Naruto!"

"Well we don't know if he or Safaia was captured. According to our sources they were sucked into a worm hole. For all we know they can be in Akatsuki hands or they can be somewhere unknown. The fact of the matter is we are going to have to move soon." Yuugao stated.

Senzairu spoke once more, "I think the goal should be Kouen. He is the last one left; all nations should be shielding him until we can find out what's going on with Naruto and Safaia. Until notified otherwise, he is the last Jinchuuriki and if Pein goes after him he doesn't stand a chance. Where is our intel about the members sent after Gaara, Awesado, Naruto, Kouen, and Safaia?"

"Well… according to the info we've received Gaara was attacked by a Masked Akatsuki member, which means he was attacked by Madara. Kouen was attacked by Zetsu, Awesado was attacked by Shoukaki Bouka, Naruto by Danzou and Kumoko, and Safaia by Heisui and Fubuki."

Senzairu contemplated for a minute for responding, "Well we now know who is in the top tier. Bouka was strong enough to capture Awesado by himself so he is definitely someone to watch out for. Hesui and Fubuki as well, they were able to take on Safaia so they must be formidable. Our best bet is to formalize a strategy and put it into effect. Where is Shikamaru?"

"He left the village 20 minutes ago with Ino, Chouji, Lee, Kakashi, and Hanabi" The group turned to the door to see Tsunade standing in the entrance.

"Obaa-chan!!!" Shiraki ran up to Tsunade and gave her a big hug. Rubbing the boys head once she picked herself up from kneeling to his height, Tsunade addressed the group of Jounin "Kakashi and his team are going after the two Shinobi that took out Asuma"

"What!!! *cough*" Senzairu regain himself then spoke, "Mother why did you let them leave?"

"No choice and they would have left regardless. Shikamaru seems certain he can neutralize at least two members and maybe he can. Time will tell. Our main focus is the village. Senzairu, how are you feeling?"

"Not good, Pein is definitely a tough opponent, but he isn't unbeatable. I can probably beat him, since I know his secret but if he's a brilliant Shinobi then he has prepared for me in case we meet again in battle. In any event I will be better probably by tomorrow" Senzairu revealed his left arm to shoe the tribal phoenix tattoo, "the glow is evidence that I am being healed. I can feel my chakra being out of wack but… the healing powers of the phoenix are correcting this matter."

"Tousan, you will be all healed by tomorrow? That is amazing. I can't wait till I get older, I'm going to have the Phoenix contract just like you. That way I can protect Kinome-chan and the village"

Senzairu laughed but coughed soon after; this prompted Yuugao to move to his side. Holding his hand up to inform her that he was okay he continued, "Well son it's not easy to get this contract. It takes hard work. But in any event, where is Sasuke?"

"He's in here as well sensei." Makeinu stated.

"It seems that Madara confronted Sasuke. He removed Sasuke's curse seal."

"Okay what's the bad news? Obviously the curse seal was not good for him, removing that was a good thing."

Tsunade spoke once more, "The bad news is Sasuke is losing his sight and he is getting ill."

"Hmmm… damn. We need Sasuke's abilities. Well all isn't lost." A smile formed on Senzairu's face.

Yuugao was curious, "What do you mean?"

"I mean we have Ranpu, Akuru, Hanabi, Makeinu, Futeki, Makeinu, and Konohamaru. Let's not forget the other Nations and their young talent. The top shinobi of the world may be MIA, but we still have the youth."

Tsunade shook her head, "They are not ready. Naruto, Safaia, Kouen, Sasuke, and you are still the key. According to reports I've received from Light, Naruto took on both Danzou and Kumoko with little effort on his part. Safaia fought two Akatsuki members evenly without aid. Kouen forced Zetsu to flee. And Sasuke made short work of God's Angel."

"I understand mother but everyone you mentioned is out of action. We have to make alternative plans. In any event, I will put forth my plan when I fully recover. I trust Shikamaru and Kakashi will return with good news; that being the case, we have to prepare for the other members." Senzairu stated.

One of Tsunade's Attendants burst in, "Hokage-sama, I'm sorry to interrupt but a Contingent from the Mist, Light, Cloud, have arrived. One of the female Light Shinobi, Hayami I believe, is outside right now and she is demanding to see you immediately."

"Let her in. Where is the rest of the guest?"

"They are at the conference hall waiting for you Hokage-sama"

"Inform my guest that I will be with them shortly 20 minutes" The attendant nodded and motioned for Hayami to come forth.

Hayami entered the room, "Tsunade-sama, its good to see you again. I'm sure you've gotten word about nii-san?"

"Yes… the fool shouldn't have battled them alone" Tsunade said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Naruto didn't fight alone. I fought with him. We had them right were we wanted them but they used a Jutsu that sucked Naruto into a void. If Akatsuki got Naruto we have to stop them immediately."

Senzairu spoke, "Hayami, the goal is to find Akatsuki. Doing so we will be able to locate Naruto and the others I'm sure. It sucks though; Akatsuki has Naruto which means they probably have '_Heaven's Blade_' as well."

"Actually, _'Heaven's Blade' _ is with me. Before nii-san got sucked into the void, he threw me the sword"

Makeinu jumped in, "Then that means Naruto is…"

Hayami lowered her head an gave a slight shake, "I don't know. A weird light came from the sword that blew nii-san into the portal and knocked me unconscious. I have no idea what that means."

Senzairu spoke, "Maybe Shinji does. After all, who knows more about the sword then him? You should visit your cousin Hayami to find that answer."

"No, my goal is to find Naruto-nii as soon as I can. I already lost a day."

"Hayami, we will discuss this in the meeting. Senzairu, I will be back to check on you later. Shi-shi-chan grandma will get you later. Everyone else, take care and prepare wisely. Hayami, follow me."

Tsunade exited the room with Hayami in tow.

Senzairu looked at his former genin squad. All of which nodded knowing full well what their sensei wanted them to do. The group disappearing in a Cloud of smoke.

"_Okay, now its time to see what course is of action is being planned. I will rejoin the fray once I get healed."_ Senzairu laid back with one thought on his mind… Akatsuki."

_Hospital Corridor…_

Hayami, who was standing next to Tsunade, the girl who was only an inch shorter than the Hokage looked at Tsunade, "Tsunade-sama, Who did that to Senzairu-kun?"

"The same guy who killed Jiraiya… Pein" Tsunade said the last part with malice in her voice.

Hayami looked down as to try and comprehend how strong Pein was. Looking up, "What about Sasuke-san?"

"He's currently on the first floor recovering from his battle. He's unconscious though." Tsunade informed the girl.

"Can I see him?" Tsunade nodded.

"Come I will lead you to his room" Hayami followed as Tsunade led the way.

_5 mins later Sasuke's Room…_

Tsunade and Hayami entered the room only to see no one there. Tsunade had expected Sakura to be there _"Guess she realized there wasn't much she could do here."_

Hayami turned to Tsunade, "Tsunade-sama, can I have a minute alone with Sasuke-san"

"Very well but I can only grant you no more than five minutes." Tsunade informed Hayami who nodded understanding.

Tsunade stepped outside leaving the two alone. When she was gone, Hayami turned to Sasuke, "Sasuke-nii… how could you let this happen? You and Naruto-nii are the two strongest people I know."

"I was careless." Hayami eyes widen when she got a response. Walking up closer she was looking up close to Sasuke. The Uchiha continued, "My ancestor, Uchiha Madara did this."

"Akatsuki is powerful. Sasuke… Naruto-nii…"

Cutting the girl off, "Naruto was captured I know. Don't worry I already have a plan in the works. Tell me Hayami, did a Shinobi from Mist with a 'Meat Clever' type sword come along with the contingent from Mist?"

" Hmmm….coming to think of it I did see someone like that, why?"

"_So Suigetsu did come along, this saves me time."_ Sasuke glanced at Hayami while sitting up, "I'm going after Uchiha Madara. He's the key to finding Naruto. Why are you here and not in 'Light' Hayami?"

"I was sent here as a representative for my village. Once I'm done I will report back. As for you Sasuke-nii… you seem to be very weak."

Sasuke smile caused the young girl to be confused, "My body is recovering. I am weak but Madara doesn't realize how much he has aided me. The curse seal has plagued me since I was twelve and I have been trying to get rid of it since. It has been a great source of strength but an even greater source of weakness. Now that it's gone I will be able to use the Mangekyou to its fullest capability."

" _I won't be able too but not for long. My eyes are getting worse and my body needs to recuperate now that the seal is gone. I have something in mind but it will shorten my life span but it's of no consequence, I will have reverse the damage of the 'Heaven's Seal'. Itachi, who was weakened by the Mangekyou overtime, still demonstrated the power that it brings even in a weakened state. That being said, I've long surpassed my brother and with the seal gone my power is going to be even greater. But the power won't last if I don't do something about these eyes"_

Sasuke turned to the girl, "Hayami, focus on your mission. I will look for Naruto. Better yet, I will find him. I have the resources. Prepare for what's to come because this certainly wasn't the last of Akatsuki. So _'Heaven's Blade' _ is my only concern. I can't let it fall in to Akatsuki grasp."

"It won't because I have it." Hayami informed Sasuke whose eyebrow rose slightly

"_So they will be after Hayami She's in more danger than she knows but If I can find Madara and end this, she will have nothing to worry about…why am I worrying about her Naruto and Shinji trained her well. Hayami will be fine"_

"Hayami…"

The girl cut Sasuke off, "Don't worry Sasuke, I will be ok. I won't do anything stupid I promise"

"That's not what I was going to say. I was going to say Akatsuki going to come for you. Be prepared for what's to come. You are strong and I have no doubt you can handle yourself. You should leave, Tsunade will come back soon. I won't see you for a while so you know what you need to do. Be well."

Sasuke laid back down and pretended he was out. Hayami exited the room with Tsunade leaning against the wall with her arms folded, "let's go we have a lot to discuss" The young girl followed suit.

_15 Mins Later Conference Room…_

In the Florissant lit beige color room, that had a decent size meeting table inside, was were all the representatives from various Shinobi nations gathered. Tsunade was sitting at the head of the table with her two advisors by her side. On Tsunade's right, Hayami, Tekka, Okani representing the , Inkan Jikoku the yellow eyed Cloud Jounin, his Genin squad member Okugata Tsuki, a Jounin from the Rock; on her left, 4 Members from the Village Hidden in Mist's '_Seven Swords'_ Mizuni, A 22 year old female with flowing red hair and hazel colored eyes. an outfit similar to Ino's with a 36in kantana style sword with ruby's in the handle… definitely the smallest sword out in the group.

Next to Mizuni was Rakusa, the oldest of the Seven swords who was dressed in the standard Mist shinobi garbs. Sesui, the current wielder of 'Kairyuu' was also present along with Suigetsu who seemed to be uncaring about the whole meeting.

Tsunade looked the group over and proceeded, "I will skip all of the introductory speeches and get to the point… Akatsuki has made its move. Three of the Five great shinobi nations have lost their leaders and Naruto is missing as well. Jiraiya has already been eliminated and more shinobi will add to the body count if we don't do something."

Jikoku addressed Tsunade, "what do you suggest. Our leader believes he can crush all members who come his way but lets face it… Naruto is stronger than Kouen-sama and even he was captured. A contingency plan needs to be implemented. What do you suggest Tsunade?"

"I have formed a 20 battalions consisting of four shinobi who are combing fire country for Akatsuki. The teams consist of my best shinobi who I believe can take down members if they encounter them."

Suigetsu laughed, "Your confidence is misplaced. Two of your best is laid up in the hospital because they went up against Akatsuki's best. Naruto, Safaia, and Gaara have all disappeared. Let's be real Tsunade…there are only a few shinobi in each of our villages that can stand against or even take down these guys. Where is Sasuke? Where is Senzairu? Where is Hatake Kakashi? Isn't Sarutobi Asuma dead? And how about the rest?"

Tsunade spoke once more, "Your absolutely right. The fact of the matter only a few our villages top Jounins can deal with Akatsuki. This group is strong and they have formed a formidable army. All our villages have been hit hard by Akatsuki. They're extraordinary shinobi who could individually probably take over a small country if they saw fit."

"True…but they can be beaten that much is true."

Everyone turned to Hayami.

Mizuni smiled at the girl, "And what would a Light shinobi such as you know"

"I've fought a member who was formerly a Cloud Shinobi. Sucho Kumoko. I know that I can defeat her if I take her on by myself. I also know that if Reido take her on he can defeat her as well" Hayami stated.

"Reido? Who the hell is that?" Mizuni asked.

Tsuki from the cloud eyes lit up, "Reido? Where is he did you seen him?"

"Who is Reido?" Mizuni questioned again.

Jikoku answered, "He's the son of the former Raikage."

"Aisu's boy" Rakusa stated.

Jikoku nodded.

"Aisu's son… how do you…" Tsunade asked the lavender haired girl.

"He came to our village looking for Naruto and I fought him but our fight was interrupted when Naruto interfered. The two fought and Naruto defeated him in a matter of seconds." Hayami informed the group.

Mizuni laughed, "And you expect me to believe a loser like that can take on a member of Akatuski"

Hayami turned to Mizuni, "Its understandable why he lost, niisan Hiraishin jutsu is formidable and practically unbeatable. To be quite honest, the only member in your group who could stand a chance against it is Safaia-sama. You would fall just as quickly"

Mizuni narrowed her eyes, "You little bitch…"

Sesui placed a hand on her shoulder, "Mizuni calm down."

Tsunade continued her gaze at Hayami, "Hayami do you really believe you can defeat Kumoko?"

"I don't believe… I know it for a fact. Akatsuki is strong that much is certain but they aren't unbeatable. I do believe we were caught off guard and now that we know what to expect taking them on again will turn out different. Where are Shikamaru and Konohamaru?" Hayami stated.

"Shikamaru…he went after Asuma's killer."

"Konohamaru?" Hayami asked again.

"He did the same but he went by himself. At least Shikamaru is with Kakashi, Lee, Ino, Chouji, and Hanabi."

A rock Shinobi spoke, "So a small contingent was formed but that's 6 shinobi not four as you stated?"

"I didn't send them they went on their own and Shikamaru is not a Leaf Shinobi. I wouldn't have let them go but I couldn't stop them. They did what they wanted but I do believe in Shikamaru and Kakashi."

"Well Akatsuki will be down two members that mean we will have only 8 to worry about?" Tsuki stated.

"Nine but that's another story. None of our shinobi can take him and I'm afraid there are only two shinobi on this planet that stands a chance against him."

"Uchiha Madara…" Hayami words cause all to focus on her.

"Suigetsu yelled " Uchiha!!!!!!!!! Sasuke is the only Uchiha alive didn't he kill Itachi?"

"Yes but Madara is the true leader of Akatsuki. Not even I have the power to defeat him. Sasuke being an Uchiha and Naruto wielding Heaven's Blade makes them the only two people who can defeat him. Currently Uchiha Sasuke is in the hospital because of Madara and well…let's just say Madara and Pein are not easy to address. We will have to deal with them accordingly"

"Two unbeatable opponents… sounds like fun." Rakusa shook his head at Mizuni statement.

Looking at Tsunade, Rakusa "So how do you suggest we proceed?"

"We need to work together. Gather intel. Only our best should do battle with Akatsuki members, anyone else is just suicide. I don't know how you will proceed or conduct the moves in your villages, all I know is that an alert needs to be sent out once spotted. Once that is done, we will send out a team to that location and our teams will work together to take down their members."

"So your saying for instances, an Akatsuki is spotted in Lightning Country, a order of alert is to be issued and a team from Mist, Light, Suna, Konoha, and any other villages nearby is to converge on the area?"

"Yes. It's the best plan we have now."

"What about searching for Naruto, Gaara, Awesado, and Safaia?" Hayami stood up and yelled out.

Tsunade closed her eyes. Slowly opening them and looking at the girl, "Our goal is to stop Akatsuki before they can take the tailed-beasts. Focusing on looking for Naruto and the others might be a waste of time and we need to focus all of our time and resources on stopping this group ASAP. I'm sorry Hayami."

"So we are going to abandon them? Are you serious?"

Koharu finally spoke, "little girl, this is bigger than Naruto. Akatsuki needs to be stopped."

Hayami shook her head. "As a representative of the Light I speak on behalf of my village when I say I cannot concede to this. Our leader is missing and I believe finding him is the key. "

"Doing this will hurt your village? You will not receive support from any of the villages, the Light will stand alone." Tsuki stated.

"Which is why I'm using my rank as the senior Shinobi to inform everyone here that the Light will align with your villages" Tekka words cause Hayami to glare at the Special Jounin.

Hayami rose from her seat once more headed toward the door but stopped short, "It doesn't matter. You all can do what you want. If I have to hunt and take every member down to find Naruto-nii I will do just that… he did it for me that is why I can't go along with this plan. You all do what you must; I will do what I must as well"

Hayami left the room. Tsunade rubbed her temples. _"What are you going to do Hayami?"_

Suigetsu stood up, "Well if that's the plan no need for me to stick around. Is that it Tsunade?"

"Yes, remember everyone be smart and don't do anything stupid. Everyone dismissed."

Everyone filed out of the room.

_Outside…_

Hayami was walking toward the Village gates. Okani was screaming Hayami name as she trailed behind. Leaning against the wall with his arms folded, Reido voice caused Hayami to stop and look up, "I guess the meeting didn't go the way you wanted?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm going after Naruto, your mission is done."

Reido looked over at Tekka and Okani who finally caught up. "What were you thinking back there as much as I hate to say it the Light is in terrible need of an Alliance with those five villages" Tekka stated.

"Well you got the alliance with them so what I have to say doesn't matter. I however will not be returning back to Light until I have some answers or Naruto-nii. Either way, I'm following my own path."

Tekka narrow his eyes at the girl, "You will be written up for this and as for being promoted to Jounin that will take years to achieve if you do this Hayami."

"I don't care" Hayami blatantly stated

Tekka was about to say something but was stopped before the words could leave his mouth "Hayami-san, you're going after Naruto correct?"

Hayami turned to look at Seisui, "Yes I am. Why do you ask?"

"I see you have a little team. Akatsuki is strong; having another strong ally will greatly increase your chances of taking down a member if you encounter a member."

"You want to find Safaia don't you?" Hayami said flat out.

"Yes. I agree our leaders should be our priority, the fact is they trail will lead us to Akatsuki. I am strong too and I know with my help Safaia-sama would have not got captured. In any event, I think me and you will make formidable team." Seisui extended his hand for Hayami to shake.

The girl looked at his hand then back at the boy. Giving a warm smile she extended her hand, "Ok we will work together."

" We should get on the move. Since you decided to form this unit where are we heading first?" Reido asked the girl.

Hayami was clueless. She wanted to search for Naruto but had no clue where to start. One thing she did know is she would have to find out more about Heaven's Blade so see Country would be first on their list.

"We will head to Sea Country first and gather as much info as we can along the way. Besides… Naiya-sama and Kaito-sama are there and they both know about Akatsuki. Especially Kaito-sama." Hayami stated.

Tekka just shook his head, "You all are crazy. I can't believe you're willing to look for these monsters but I must say without Karikage we are lost. I will cover for you Hayami, but make it back soon. Okani, lets go!"

"Ummmm….I think I'm gonna stick with Hayami for a while if that's ok?"

Tekka looked at Hayami, "She's my best friend, of course its ok. I will look out for Okani besides she's strong she can take care of herself."

"Whatever. You have a week. I'm off. Godspeed" Tekka disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Hayami glanced at Reido, Okani and Seisui.

"So it would seem this is our squad. I know of each of your skills. I hope you improved since the last time we met, Seisui?"

Gripping Kairyuu, he smirked at the girl, "I have come a long way since my lost to you at those exams a few years back. Since then I've been training hard night and day, I'm much stronger. I'm sure if we did battle again the result would be the same, just be glad I'm an ally and not an enemy."

"Well I haven't been slouching either. In any event I hope you can back it up."

"A member of the Seven Sword and a Member of the Minashu clan, I'm not really worried about you two. I'm worried about your friend; she may very well hold us back with her lack of skill. Tekka would have been more suitable to this group. In any event let's get moving we have a lot of ground to cover." Reido disappeared in black flames.

Hayami shook her head but smiled _"Now it begins. Naruto-nii… I promise I will find you!"_

When Hayami moved the rest of the group followed suit.

_Uchiha District…_

On the roof of one of the Uchiha shops that was abandoned in a long sleeve Uchiha Tunic with typical shinobi pants, Uchiha Sasuke gazed off into the distance. Closing his eyes as the wind grazed his face, Sasuke spoke, "Suigetsu… its time to mobilize 'Hawk'."

"So it would seem. So are you going after this Madara guy?" Suigetsu asked.

"Yes. But in order to find him we will need to make a few stops. Let's move out." Disappearing in purple flames, Uchiha Sasuke was off.

"That damn guy always acting like he's the fucking boss." In an instant Suigetsu followed Sasuke.

_Unkown Lands…_

From a cliff, Naruto and Safaia both gazed at the city below. Naruto glanced at Safaia who nodded. In an instant both Shinobi moved from their location toward the city. It didn't take them long to reach the city. Entering the city was easy enough their shinobi skills allowed for this to occur. But even then, Naruto and Safaia were both a bit unease at the fact they were able to enter so easily. Something just didn't sit right with them but they would be very cautious as they maneuvered.

It was now nightfall and even so, the city itself was still bright and vibrant. The street lights, the huge monuments and buildings, and numerous amounts of shops that were still open made it easy to blend in with the population. Both hungry, the two decided to eat at a local food stand then find a place to rest.

Taking their seats at a local food stand, Naruto waved his hand to the older lady, "Can I get a bowl of miso ramen."

Safaia raised her hand, "I would like the same baa-san"

Turning to Naruto after ordering, the blue haired shinobi from the Mist addressed her ally, "Hey, I've had a bad feeling ever since we entered this city."

"You mean the fact that we were able to enter as easily as we did… yes your right. I can't explain it but we can't dwell to much on that. We have our goals." Naruto stated.

"Even so… its just fishy. Have you noticed…"

Naruto nodded, "Yes but we won't make a scene here. Remember we are a long way away from home and honestly… we may never get an opportunity like this again so we have to be extra careful."

The old lady came back with two bowls of ramen. "Thank you baa-san I'm curious… do have any idea where is the nearest hotel?"

The old lady nodded, "There is a inn about 12 blocks east of this location. It's on the out skirts but the rate is cheap for couples."

Safaia was about to inform the lady that they weren't together but Naruto interjected, "Yes me and my wife are very tired. Man its been while since we been able to take a break, hahaha" Naruto gave a light laugh

Turning to Safaia, "My wife and I don't have much money and if this place is cheaper than these expensive joints that are complete rip-offs we will definitely head there"

"Young love how I remember the days. My husband doesn't even look at me the way you look at your wife, you are lucky…what your name is?" the old lady who served the food asked.

"Naiya."

Naruto offered the old lady his hand, "Minato, nice to meet you. This was one hell of a dish lady, but we really need to get going. Naiya-chan, lets go."

Safaia grabbed his hand, "Let's go Minato-kun." Both waved to the lady as they left.

Sitting at the very end of the table, Green eyes followed them. Standing up, the old lady addressed the young man "Mayonaka, what's the matter?"

Shaking his head, "its nothing. Thanks for the meal."

_The outskirts of town…_

Naruto and Safaia were still holding hands, Safaia closed her eyes, "Ummm Naruto… you can let go my hand now."

"Sorry about that. In any event we have company" Both stopped and turned around to see a dark-skin man with short black hair, who had to be their age but looked slightly younger, sporting an outfit similar to that of most shinobi wear. His green eyes fiercely gazed at Naruto and Safaia.

Finally cracking a smile, "I knew you two would come…Uzumaki Naruto and Saichi Safaia"

Naruto eyes narrowed, "Who the hell are you and how do you know who we are"

Fading from view, this caused Naruto great surprise. In defensive position with the sword resting over his right shoulder blade, Naruto blocked the kunai. Jumping out of his body, Mayonaka went to attack Safia. Safia just shifted her eyes as the kunai came toward her chest but the kunai was stopped by Naruto's blade. Naruto, who was in front of Safia smiled at Mayonaka, "To create a clone that fast in battle is impressive but I'm your opponent"

Mayonaka smiled, "So the rumors were true. Uzumaki Naruto…you are definitely the one" using his kunai, Mayonaka forced Naruto about 20 feet back. Sheathing his kunai, the young shinobi bowed, "I apologize but I had to test your strength for myself. I am Senkei Mayonaka…and the two of you are going to aid me in my quest."

"Aid you? What if we refuse?" Safaia asked.

"Then I will reveal you to the Shinobi of the Dawn and the two of you will never leave this place. Make no mistake, I am not a friend. We both have similar goals and it is to that end you will help me and I will help you in exchange"

Naruto placed his sword in its scarab on his back "What is your quest Mayonaka?"

"The same as yours… the complete and utter annihilation of Akatsuki" This caused both Naruto and Safaia to raise an eyebrow.

"It seems you two are shocked. Believe it or not, half of the shinobi here are against Akatsuki, but the sad fact is we don't have the power to stand against them, especially Pein" Mayonaka stated.

Naruto's fist clenched at hearing that name, "Pein…"

" I can only assume you have dealings with Pein. It doesn't matter; we better get out of here soon. Follow me if you wish to survive another day in this place"

"What guarantees do we have that you won't betray us" Safaia questioned.

"Slowly turning to the Mist Leader, "You have none. But I will say this… do you really think that two people of your caliber would slip through our barrier so easily without assistance?"

"I figured as much" Naruto stated, "Seeing as this is Akatsuki and they are extra careful there is no way we would have got in this easy. So how did you even know we were coming?"

"You have high chakra levels and it was felt by our Technology Bureau. Being a High Rank Shinobi of Grade A in the Dawn, I offered to take care of the threat myself if there was one. When I discovered it was you two, I reported to the Bureau that there was nothing to be worried about. I then masked my Chakra and followed you. I knew you two would never get in the city if I didn't disable the shield for an instant. I got you in, getting out is on you. Now…that I've explained myself shall we go." Mayonaka looked at the two.

Naruto didn't know if he could trust this guy but he did know that they were in enemy territory and they needed any help they could get stepping forward, Naruto offered his hand, "You want to take down Akatsuki and so do we. So until Akatsuki falls you are my ally and I am yours. Now, tell us everything you know."

Mayonaka smiled, "First…let's get out of here. Follow me." Disappearing or rather moving at speed normal eyes couldn't follow; Naruto and Safaia took off after the shinobi.

_2 Days later Location Unknown…_

Standing on the hands of the reconstructed statue, all members of Akatsuki was present. Pein, who was using his Jutsu to perform astro projection, continued as the One-tails was being sucked out of Gaara. The last of the Chakra was sucked out of Gaara… his body dropped to the ground.

"The one tails has been extracted, that gives us five of the tailed beasts. Let's extract the four tail beast. Kakuzu and Hidan, it seems you guys are being tracked. I will let you go to take care of your would be trackers. We will finish up here."

"Hell Fuckin ya!!! We get to fight dipshits. Who's tracking us?"

Pein glanced over at Hidan "Hatake Kakashi, Nara Shikmaru, Hyuuga Hanabi, Yamanaka Ino, Rock Lee, and Akimichi Chouji. Becareful, Kakashi is a very formidable foe and someone who can get our way."

Kakuzu nodded, "We won't take them lightly."

"Fucking speak for yourself loser! I'm going to offer them to Fuckin Jashin…all of them bastards!!!"

Kumoko glanced over and Hidan, "I hope they kill your dumb-ass."

Hidan pointed at Kumoko, "Shut up you ugly bitch. You had one task and you couldn't even complete that. For someone who wants to kill Naruto you couldn't even do that, fuckin loser!"

Heisui shook his head, "You two act like children"

"Fuck off Heisui-chan. You failed too loser. So much for the great 'Heisui' hahaha what a fuckin joke all of you are. Hey Pein, you need to send me to catch Naruto and Safaia. At least if you had we would have all the tail-beasts right now. That's it! after I kill these bastards I will go find Naruto, Safaia, and Kouen and bring them back here."

Heisui spoke once more, "It's sad that you can't see your true strength level. To be blunt Hidan… you are weak. Akatsuki, if you haven't notice matches its members based on strength and how we compliment one another. Kakuzu makes up for what you lack and that's strength and brains. It is the same with Kumoko and Danzou. The sad reality is you two are the weakest members of this organization."

Kumoko didn't like that statement, "Heisui you…"

"The two of you can get stronger but your both blind to the fact of your position in this organization. I clearly understand I'm not the strongest but I do understand my role. We each have one, accept it and focus on achieving our goals. You going after Naruto or Safaia what would that accomplish for you? What are you trying to prove? All you would be doing is offering your life and we would take a step back from achieving our goals." Heisui speech caused everyone to be quiet.

Hidan let out a laugh, "Fuck you loser. I'm going to do what I feel like. Don't give me that sappy ass speech. You're the weak one. I'm immortal I can't be killed hahahaha!!!!"

Fubuki laughed, "But you still can be neutralized. Your reckless ways are going to get you killed Hidan."

Pein interrupted the group, "That's enough! Hidan… Kakuzu… you are dismissed. It Make sure you eliminate Kakashi and Shikamaru. Those two can present us with a problem in the future"

"We will eliminate them. Hidan, lets go." Kakuzu disappeared from the finger he stood a top of.

_Forest in Fire Country…_

Hidan and Kakuzu, who were sitting on a rock, broke the jutsu. Kakuzu looked over at Hidan who slowly opened his eyes, "The enemy seems to be closing in on us. Let's get moving."

"Fuck that!!!! I'm not running from some bitch ass shinobi."

"We're not running, we're just leaving this spot. I prefer to fight in a different location. Hidan, you will get to crush them that I promise lets move from this location."

Hidan sighed, "Ok Kakuzu but I want to kill that pineapple haired bastard. Don't interfere with that. I don't care who else you kill."

"Whatever, I just care about Kakashi he is definitely worth some money. I will take him down; you can have the rest of those weaklings." Kakuzu said to his teammate.

"So where the hell are we going if they are coming after us Kakuzu?!" Hidan questioned.

_Somewhere in the Forest…_

Kakashi, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Lee, and Hanabi all stopped and gattered in a circle.

Shikamaru addressed the group, "Ok Hanabi you placed them about 25 miles from this location correct?"

"Yes. They're heading west now but the aren't moving at a fast pace at all so it is very likely that we will be able to catch up with them soon. So what is the plan Shikamaru?" Hanabi, along with everyone gazes fell on Shikamaru.

"Kakashi, here" Shikamaru handed Kakashi a small container "You should know what I'm thinking"

Kakashi nodded, "Very smart maneuver Shikamaru. That part is taking care of, how will we engaged the enemy?"

"I will be the first to attack. Kakashi you all will be on stand by"

Chouji didn't think it was wise so he decided to speak his opinion, "You can't take them on by yourself Shikamaru that's sui…"

"It's a perfect plan Shikamaru" Hanabi said with a smile.

"What do you mean, they will kill him"

"Hanabi turned to Chouji, "You don't get it do you? Shikamaru is the perfect person to lead off. His Kage Mane jutsu can trap the enemy. That being the case it will be much easier on us don't you think"

Ino smiled, "Shikamaru you're a genius but your still a lazy ass"

Shikamaru stood up with a serious look in his eyes "I don't have time for laziness. My laziness got Asuma killed. I will not allow anyone that fight at my side to die."

Kakashi stood up, this signal everyone to rise. The Legendary Konoha Jounin looked into the eyes of each shinobi who came along, "Make no mistake we are in the fight of our lives against probably two of the most dangerous Akatsuki members I kid you not. They are considered immortals."

Rock Lee punched his fist, "We proved that immortals can bleed. If they truly are immortal then I would like to go further and see how far we can push them cause honestly… I think that these two can be killed."

Hanabi smirked, "Immortal… don't make me laugh. We will see those labeled as immortals can die otherwise we should have let them kill us back in the village."

"enough, let's go and show these immortal wannabes who we are and what we are capable. Let's Go!" Shikamaru and the group took off towards Hidan and Kakuzu location. With Hayami in the front using her Byakugan to lead the way, the group continued their course toward the two Akatsuki members.

_Forest…_

Standing by a little ravine gather up water in his and taken a sip, Konohamaru rose from his crouching position. The outfit was no longer that of the standard Leaf jounin. The Young Shinobi sported a blue track suit similar to Naruto's with his long scarf wrapped around his neck. Looking off in the distance, _"I can feel I'm getting closer" _

Konohamaru knelt down and touch the ground. With his eyes close it was as if he was trying to hear something. Slowly opening up his eyes, Konohamaru rose to his feet. He didn't know how long it would take but he knew that he wasn't returning back to Konoha without bringing the guys who killed his uncle to justice.

Looking at his right-hand that was mildly bandage, Konohamaru made a fist. Using his speed, the shinobi ran through the forest before taking to the trees. His mission was clear, his goal was all that he saw... bringing those who committed the crime to justice.

_40 mins later Southwest Fire Country (Forest)_

Hidan plopped down on the nearest rock. Kakuzu stopped and turned to his partner, "Why are we taking a break?"

"Cause I want to rest, is that a problem. I swear you're such an uptight…"

Kakuzu zoned Hidan out and focused on his surroundings. Something wasn't right and he was trying to figure out what it was. Scanning the area while Hidan was still ranting, he looked up to the sky to see a bird.

"_hmmm… I haven't see a bird for miles this is very interesting…"_

"Are you listing to ME KAKUZU!!!"

Turning back to Hidan, "We have company"

Looking toward the sky once more, both Kakuzu and Hidan saw Shikamaru with two kunai in his hand. Quickly, he launched the kunai his targets who jumped out of the way avoiding the kunai.

Landing opposite sides from one another, both rose from their crouching positions to look at the shinobi who landed in the middle of them.

Point his scythe at Shikamaru, "You're the bastard that used that shadow jutsu on me. Too bad it won't work a second time. You're so fuckin dead"

Shikamaru with a serious expression on his face glanced at both Hidan and Kakuzu… "You're an idiot. Hitting you with the kunai was never my objective"

Realizing what he meant Kakuzu yelled out, "Hidan get out of the way!!!!!"

"Too late… Kage Mane Success"

Hidan tried to move but couldn't. Slightly panicking, "Kakuzu, get me the fuck out of this"

Kakuzu found that he couldn't move either, _"Shit I'm caught too but how…you don't mean"_

Shikamaru seen the look in Kakuzu eyes, "Chakra Kunais are really something amazing. You two are trapped, this time you will not be going anywhere"

Hidan and Kakuzu were trapped sitting ducks. Shikamaru knew this was the quiet before the storm.

"_The first move goes to Leaf lets see how this shogi match plays out this time around"_

Hidan smiled, _"The boy is a genius to think so far ahead. But not matter far ahead you think you are there is always a road block. Well done Shikamaru but I'm afraid you played your hand too early."_

Whether what Kakuzu said was true, it was definitely going to be interesting.

* * *

A\N

Sorry for the long break but been way too busy with work and personally stuff. I'm glad you guys are still reading. Chapter 4 is in the works. Hope you guys like.


End file.
